Everything Happens For A Reason
by Tsuzuki's-luva
Summary: Three years after the tri-wizard tournament, Harry and his grief darkened twin head to Forks with their new family to start over . . . . Full Summary inside!
1. Grieving Hearts

_A/N: hello people, this is my second harry potter and Twilight crossover and this is one that Cedric Diggory stars in! hope you all enjoy._

Summary: three years after the tri-wizard tournament, Harry and his grief darkened twin head to Forks with their new family to start over and to get away from the post-war England that has clamoured for their forgiveness for all of the wrong that they have forced on them. What happens when they meet a family of Vampires and one of them was someone that they knew? Severus Never Died, nor Did Remus! Manipulative!dumbledore and a few bashings.

**Prologue: Grief stricken hearts.**

Harry and Cedric leapt for the cup and were portkeyed into the graveyard that housed Tom Riddle Sr.'s grave. Looking around Harry noticed his worst fears and stared shocked at the grim reaper that was the headstone.

'Cedric, get back to the cup.' He all but shouted at the other teen, who in turn shot a confused glance at him.

A light flickered to life and two figures appeared and Harry's scar began to burn. One of the figures waved their wand and a cauldron appeared and the fire blazed to life beneath it. Harry barely noticed someone had snuck behind Cedric before a raspy voice sounded.

'Kill the spare!'

The figure grabbed hold of Cedric and as Harry turned his head in his direction; he saw that figure biting down on the older teen's throat. Time seemed to slow as Cedric was slowly drained and was released, letting him fall to the ground like a deadweight.

'NO, CEDRIC!' Harry screamed as he watched everything.

The first two figures approached and Harry knew who they were immediately; Wormtail and Voldemort. Wormtail flicked his wand and Harry was restrained against the statue behind him, dropping the infant sized, mangled body of the Dark Lord into the already bubbling cauldron; Wormtail began the ritual to resurrect the Dark Lord once more.

'Bone of the father, unwillingly given; flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed; blood of the enemy, Forcibly taken. The dark Lord shall rise again!' as Wormtail backed away from the cauldron, it seemed to vanish and a gruesome, lanky body that resembled a snake more than a man stood in its place; black robes covering it.

Harry struggled to free himself as Voldemort gained his bearings in his new form and called his death eaters to him.

'Now I will kill the last hope of the free Wizarding world; Harry Potter.' He announced and the death eaters cheered.

Harry fell to his knees after Voldemort released him from his bindings and was quick to aim a curse at the snake that walked before him. Both fought for what seemed like hours before both uttered a curse simultaneously and created a like between the two Phoenix core wands. The ghosts of those that Voldemort had killed were released and Harry saw his mother and Father for the first time in thirteen years.

'We can linger for a moment to give you some time but only a moment. Do you understand?' James said as he looked from Voldemort to his son.

'Tell Raven we love her, you're ready, LET GO!' Lilly cried as the connection was severed and the ghosts flew at Voldemort.

Harry ran as fast as his legs would carry him and accioed the cup over to him as he held Cedric's body; taking them both back to the entrance of the maze and back to the waiting people that stood there.

----------------

Raven sat on the edge of her seat as she waited for her brother and the man she loved to exit the maze, beside her sat the father of said man. Amos held her hand as they waited for both boys and when they appeared, Raven was the first to race to their side.

She stopped a few feet from the two boys as she stared into her twin brothers eyes, tears welled up in her own emerald eyes as she shifted her gaze to the limp body underneath her twin. She screamed and ran the last few feet and dropped at Harry's side. Harry moved aside and watched as his sister begged Cedric to be alive and to open his eyes. Amos ran over to them and Severus held him back.

'Cedric, Cedric, NO. you can't leave. I love you Cedric; I love you so much! Please don't leave me!' Raven cried as she clutched onto the dirtied and torn black and gold shirt.

Amos broke free of Severus' grip and ran over to his son's body, he knelt beside him and began to cry hysterically; Raven looked up at the man and he snatched her into his arms, both holding onto each other as they grieved for the teen that they had loved so much.

'Get his body out of here!' Dumbledore demanded.

A man with golden blond hair ran forward and checked the body; another, much larger teenager stepped forward and picked Cedric's body up and began to walk away. Severus ran and caught up to the retreating two and stopped the shorter.

'Carlisle, where are you taking him?' he asked, his usual snarky mask dropped and concern surfaced.

'Severus, he's turning. I'm taking him back to Forks so that he can over come the thirst and live peacefully.' The blond man stated with sorrow as he looked back to the young girl that was still on her knees.

Severus also looked back to raven and a plan quickly formed in his head, turning back to the Vampire he let it unfold.

'Then let's hope that three years is enough. Raven and Cedric loved each other and Raven is like a daughter to me, I won't be able to stand the sight of what this will do to her and if I am correct, Cedric will become like a son to you and you won't be able to stand the same.' Carlisle nodded to this and looked from the boy's body to the crying girl and back to Severus.

'See you in three years then, my friend.' Both men shook hands and Severus ran to Raven, gently lifting her to her feet.

A sudden flurry of angry shouting came from the castle and both ran to investigate; a patronus of a cat ran beside them and spoke.

'Severus, bring Veritaserum; we have a problem with Moody.' The unmistakable voice of Minerva McGonagall filled their ears and Severus pulled that small bottle from his robes and held it at the ready.

Just as Raven and Severus arrived; Mad eye Moody turned back into Barty Crouch Jr. and Severus was called forward. Raven grabbed hold of Harry and hugged him tightly as the entire scheme unfolded and the real Moody was found.

Raven pulled Harry down to the infirmary and pushed him onto a bed and waited as Madam Pomfry tended to his wounds and fed him potions. She sat with her head bowed and silently cried as she remembered the last few months that had been wonderful.

_At the feast at the start of term, Harry Potter sat with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and Harry's twin Raven sat at the Slytheren table with Draco Malfoy and his regular entourage. After the Quidditch World Cup, things had been looking up for Raven; she had been attracted to Cedric Diggory since that day and over the holidays she had discovered that he felt that same for her. Well, she hadn't discovered it per say, more like Fred and George Weasley had knelt at her side one morning at breakfast, holding a letter from Cedric out to her._

_She smiled at the memory of the comic geniuses doing that and then pledging to help their honorary 'Sister' get the guy she liked. Eventually the twin Weasley's and gotten Cedric to buck up the courage of a Gryffindor and ask her out, to which she immediately said yes. They'd been together ever since._

_After the tournament was announced and everyone began eating, Cedric jumped up and walked over to Slytheren territory and sat down between Raven and Pansy Parkinson._

'_Hey Diggory, what gives?!' All of the seventh year Slytheren's asked, glaring at the intruding Hufflepuff seeker._

_Cedric smiled at them and kissed Raven as she smiled at his bravery for sitting at the serpents table, Pansy nearly choked on her pumpkin juice, spitting it all over Crabb and Goyle. Draco smiled uncharacteristically and cleared his throat, breaking the quick-kiss-turned-snogging-session. Draco smirked at Raven's flushed face and leant forward a bit, staring directly at Diggory._

'_Ok, I'll lay it on the table but I'm sure you've heard this from her brother; Hurt her and half of the house will be on your trail like a veela to their mate.'_

'_I've heard that one, but it was from Harry, Hermione, Fred and George as well as Ron.' Cedric said as he wrapped an arm around Raven's waist._

'_Slytheren's are worse Diggory, Much worse.' Pansy smiled as she took a sip from her goblet, Goyle crossed his fingers so that she wouldn't cover them in juice again._

_Cedric smiled and leant toward Raven, whispering in her ear._

'_I'm so glad that they weren't there when I asked you out; they'd probably band together with Fred and George.' Raven giggled and nodded knowingly._

Raven snapped out of her memory when Harry tapped her on the knee, she looked at his saddened face and tried to smile.

'Rave, when we were at the graveyard, Voldemort's wand and mine connected and . . . ' he trailed off, not knowing how to finish and Raven looked at him, urging him on.

'I saw mum and dad.' He said as he stared into his sisters' face, her eyes widened and a small smile graced her lips.

'They told me to tell you that they love you.'

Raven burst forward and wrapped him in a hug, smiling at the fact that Lilly and James loved her. She had never heard anyone but Severus, Sirius and Remus say that their parents would be as proud of her as they would be of Harry.

--------------

The following day had everyone that was currently residing at Hogwarts in the great hall; no one bar Severus knew that Cedric Diggory wasn't actually dead so the occasion was his memorial service. Raven sat beside Amos Diggory and held his hand, leaning on his shoulder as he cried.

After Dumbledore finished speaking, Minerva asked Raven to stand up; as she did she turned to the rest of the hall.

'We all know that Cedric was a terrific student, a loving son and a caring friend; though he didn't get to finish the year, his efforts throughout his schooling and this tournament have earned him this one thing as well as many others. Mr. Diggory, as your son has passed; on behalf of the school I Present to you, your son's graduation certificate and the order of Merlin, First Class that the Wizenaggamont (Sp?) has declared that he should receive.' Tears streaked her face as she handed the small medallion and certificate to the grieving man, hugging him for a moment before both sat back down.

That night was exceedingly quiet as everyone sat at their respective tables. Only a few people in the hall didn't have their heads bowed in grief but that didn't mean that they weren't feeling any. Harry and Raven held their heads high as the surrounding Gryffindor's held almost silent conversations; Severus planed for the future and Cho Chang glared hatefully at the Slytheren that sat at the lions table.

Draco got up and walked the length of the hall and sat beside his housemate; clamping a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Raven turned her glassy eyes to him and smiled sadly. Draco rubbed her back slightly in understanding, aside from Harry and Hermione, Draco was the only one that she had tolled about her feelings toward Cedric; Sev' didn't count as he could read her like an open book and knew from the second that he had walked into the Yule ball with Raven beside him.

Draco looked to Harry, worry for the future in his silver depths, Harry shrugged and looked back to Raven with the same worry; no one noticed a pissed Ravenclaw leave the room, planning to take revenge for her obsessions death.

_A/N: ok, as I said; this isn't my first twilightXharrypotter but this is my first Edward/Harry. Please be nice but criticism is welcomed, flames will be taken into account but I will bite back. Love T-L._


	2. What Happens When Revenge Backfires?

_A/N: hey, thanks to all of the people that reviewed; I love you all sooo much right now. Answers to some questions will be answered in a chapter or two; I gotta keep everyone on their toes don't I? well here is chapter 1!_

**Chapter 1: what happens when revenge backfires?**

Cho walked through the halls of the castle and up to the Ravenclaw common room; she knew she had a potion or two hidden in a secret compartment of her trunk. She reached her room and fished the two vial's that she had out of her trunk and smiled in sadistic glee, the dark blue liquid in one sloshed freely and the dark brown sludge in the other didn't move an inch.

'This should teach that little bitch, and her annoying brother. Cedric was mine! He should never have even glanced at her!' she ranted to herself, gathering another small tube, one full of dark brown hairs.

Walking out of the Ravenclaw common room and down to moaning Myrtles bathroom, Cho made sure that she wasn't followed, she slipped in and waited as all of the students trudged passed and into their common rooms before she added the hair to the brown sludge of a potion and then downed it. As her body began to change, she transfigured her robes into torn pants and a dirtied and torn black and gold shirt. She smirked as she took in her appearance and walked out of the bathroom, casting a notice-me-not spell on herself. She followed a few Slytheren's and followed them into their common room; she pointed her wand at her throat and changed her voice for good measure before venturing toward an open door.

Looking inside, Cho saw Draco Malfoy comforting the girl that took her guy and her rage began to rise; she slipped into the shadows and within a few seconds Draco left, leaving the dark haired girl sitting in her bed. Raven clutched a pillow to her chest as she willed the tears to stop but they didn't, not even after Draco left. She closed her eyes as her magic blew the lights out and nothing lit the room but the moonlight from the window that she had cast, nothing calmed her more than the moonlight.

Cho saw this as her chance to get revenge and she took it without a second thought. Ridding herself of the notice-me-not charm, she stood in the middle of the stream of moonlight beside the bed; placing a fake smile on her 'face' and staring into emerald eyes.

'Ced?' Raven's voice was shaky with the sight but the vision in front of her was too good to be true.

Cho had taken a Polly juice potion and now stood as Cedric Diggory; she smiled his smile and stepped toward the bed, acting as surreal as possible. She dug into her pockets and pulled the other vial from it, showing the Slytheren. Raven automatically recognised it as a poison and knew it was highly concentrated Deadly Night Shade, she looked at the vision of Cedric in confusion.

'Drink it and be with me my love, I cannot roam without you.' Cedric's voice was as perfect as she remembered, closing her eyes she smiled.

Nodding her head once, she opened her eyes again; but Cedric Diggory wasn't standing in front of her. She looked into the face of none other that Cho Chang, standing there with a sadistic smile on her face. Raven glared at her and the other girl seemed to notice that something had changed.

She looked at her own body and her eyes widened in fright, she had been busted and the girl before her wasn't in the house of Slytheren for nothing. Raven had her wand drawn in a matter of milliseconds, pointing the cherry wood rod at the Ravenclaw's face.

'Try to poison me will you?' she snarled, barely above a whisper.

Cho tried to run from her, making it half way across the common room before she was struck with a binding curse. Raven stalked across the room and kicked Cho in the side before leaning down and rolling the girl onto her back. Gathering Slytheren's noticed how the Ravenclaw was dressed and they all looked to Raven for her next move.

'I thought Ravenclaw's were supposed to be smart, and above disguises. You disrespect the dead with your revenge tactic and now, Cho, I'm gonna have to kick your ass.' She said with an innocent smile, one that made the gathered group cringe.

Cho's eyes widened and the second that the body bind was lifted, she attempted escape once more. Raven dashed in front of the girl and stopped her, smiling sweetly before backhanding her in the face. Cho hit the ground with a groan and in no time flat, Raven was bent over her; clutching her clothes, she lifted the girl slightly before she began to beat her face to a pulp.

Draco heard the commotion and walked out of his room, he saw the gathered group of Slytheren's and began to push his way thought them. The sight he saw was one he cared to never see again, he dashed toward Raven and grabbed her arm as she reared back to slug the Chang girl; he visibly flinched when she turned a cold glare on him and snarled for him to let her go but he didn't.

'Nott, go and get Sev; NOW!' he yelled, the older fourth year ran out of the door and toward the potions Master's private chambers.

--------------------

Severus was sitting in front of his fireplace with a glass of fire whiskey in his hand, he knew that raven would take Diggory's death the hardest but since she never actually said that she had loved him to his face, her pain was worse. He had just downed the last of his generous amount of Fire whiskey when someone began to pound on the portrait frame that served as his door.

Standing up and walking briskly over to the portrait whole, he opened it to find an out of breath Theodore Nott bent over to catch his breath. He raised an eyebrow at the boy.

'What are you doing out of the common room at this time of night Mr. Nott? I really would like to know.' He drawled.

'Raven . . . . . Chang . . . . . . . Posed . . . . . . . . Diggory . . . . . . . fight . . . . . . . common room.' He managed to wheeze out; the head of Slytheren didn't need any more of an explanation.

Severus dashed out of his chambers and down the hall, he knew exactly what Nott was talking, well, wheezing about and knew the problem that the Chang girl had gotten herself into. As he came upon the portrait entrance, it swung open in his urgency and allowed him to pass; he saw a few of his snakes tending to the bloody Ravenclaw and raven was being held back from slaughtering the girl by her friends, he also saw that Chang was wearing the same clothes as Cedric when he died.

'Mr. Malfoy, what, prey tell, happened here?' he snapped, knowing that his godson would most likely know something of the situation.

'I-I don't know sir. One minute everything was fine and Raven was in her room, the next thing was Raven pounding Chang's head in with her fist.' His voice was strained with the effort of keeping Raven from killing the girl on the other side of the room.

'Miss Potter?' he attempted to draw her attention and it worked, all too well.

'That bitch posed as Cedric and snuck into my room, telling me to poison myself so that he and I could be together again. She even had the poison in her pocket!' Raven's fury was so great that it eventually broke every emotional dam that she had built over the years.

Raven collapsed in Draco's arms, tears fell from her eyes and sobs racked her body as she clutched into his robes; he pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly preying to whatever god that was watching them to look after her and ensure that she wouldn't let go of everything else that she loved.

Severus glided over to the group that comforted the girl and picked her up, carrying her bridal style out of the common room and down the halls of the dungeons toward his private chambers, as he walked, he called a house elf to prepare another room that adjoined onto his bedroom; for easy access should she have a nightmare or need help.

The elf popped away and began work but even the potions master knew that it would take at least a day to complete the task, so he lied the girl down in his bed for the night. He took up watch beside the bed in a chair, leaning his head on the bed. Raven was asleep before her head hit the pillow and the only sounds that tore from her throat that night was soft moans and whimpers; such began the next three years of Raven Potter's life.

----------------Time Skip------------------

Raven stood by her brother and her friends in the battle for the ministry; curses flew every which way and more often than most missed their intended targets. Death eaters fired to their hearts content but no major casualties were made to either side, until . . . . .

'AVADA KEDAVRA!' the shrill cry of Bellatrix Lestrange filled the air and the curse flew toward its target, hitting him dead on.

Sirius Black's face twisted into a crooked smile before he stumbled backward and fell through the veil, time seemed to slow for the Potter twins as they watched in horror as their godfather fell to the hands of his death eater cousin. Remus shot forward and grabbed Harry as mad eye Moody grabbed Raven, both trying to keep them still; they screamed for Sirius but he still didn't return, Raven spotted Bellatrix and began to thrash about in Moody's arm to go after her, Harry began to do the same in Remus'.

After both teens broke free, they raced after the witch, trying to catch up to her, they eventually did and they found her dancing and singing as she ran.

'I killed Sirius Black! You coming to get me?' she sang mockingly, twirling as she ran.

'Crucio!' Harry cried, aiming his wand at the witch, hitting his mark.

Both teens stopped at here side and pointed their wands at her, Harry began to twitch as Voldemort began to take over his body; Raven noticed and silently blocked her mind from the same invasion, her wand still trained on Bellatrix.

"you have to mean it Harry, she killed him.'' His voice was all Harry heard, he knew that Voldemort was trying to possess him but he really couldn't care at that very moment, all he cared about was taking Revenge for Sirius' death. He watched, detached, as Raven cast a few nasty cutting and breaking hexes before placing a tracing charm on her then, with a flick of her wand, sent the death eater into one of the fireplaces and activated the floo network. Another fireplace came to life and Dumbledore walked from the flames, he glanced at the twins before addressing Voldemort.

'It was not wise of you to come here tonight Tom.' And that started the battle between the two wizards.

Dumbledore knocked the Potter twins out of the way and kept them that way before Voldemort tried to possess Harry once more, this time he tried with all of his might to fight it; Dumbledore pushed Raven out of the way harshly and knelt beside her brother, his babblings not really helping the situation. Suddenly, Harry seemed to overpower Voldemort.

'You're the weak one, and you'll never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you.' With that, time seemed to stop as Voldemort left Harry's body.

'You're a fool Harry Potter, and you'll lose everything.' Voldemort hissed as fireplaces burst to life and the minister and aurors filled into the Atrium.

Fudge stopped dead as he saw Voldemort, Raven was positive that he shat himself from the look on his face and she grinned; that grin turned into a scowl as the crackpot minister stated the obvious, since Harry had been stating it for over a year.

'He's back!'

The photographers for the Daily prophet arrived and began taking pictures and the journalists began taking notes and statements; Raven pulled her brother to his feet and they both glared at the minister and the photographers before making a wild dash for the nearest fireplace, they had had enough of the media and manipulative adults.

_A/N: ok, so did anyone guess that Cho would get caught? I hope you did, and it seems that Harry and Raven are finally seeing the manipulations of the minister and Dumbles; I hope you enjoyed this one! Love T-l _


	3. Betrayal on the Battlefield

_A/N: hello my readers and reviewers! I'm back with the latest chapter to this adventure and as you may have noticed, last chapter covered what happened after the Feast and the end of Fifth year; this will do similar, skimming over sixth year and ending with a bang. But as I want my lovely muses to go to Forks, I'm changing things drastically! Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 2: betrayal on the battlefield.**

Harry and Raven hated Dumbledore with a passion, why did he send the people that he 'needed' the most back to a torturous home every year? Raven knew why, and since loosing Sirius, so did Harry; the abuse that they suffered was probably condoned by the blithering git and was so that he could manipulate them both. A very ingenious plan . . . . .

If there wasn't the fact that he was fucking with the Potter twins and a Slytheren to boot.

Raven and Harry knew to hold their tongues around Vernon Dursley, but sometimes Raven forgot the reason for that and opened her mouth. This time was no different.

'Oh why don't you go fuck yourself and leave my brother and me alone!' she yelled at her obese uncle as she stood from her position next to Petunia's garden.

Vernon backhanded her without a second thought, sending her tumbling to the ground; his face had turned so purple that it was almost black with rage, picking the girl up by the scruff of her oversized shirt, he dragged her from the back yard and into the entrance hall. He stormed up the stairs while dragging his freak of a niece behind him and headed for the room that she and the other freak shared.

He threw the door open and smirked as he noticed that the boy was still out getting groceries, his smile turned vindictive as he threw the girl into the room; he smiled evilly as he heard her head hit the wall.

Raven slowly picked herself up and stood on her hands and knees, not registering anything until Vernon's foot connected with her ribs; she clenched her eyes shut and bit her lip, not wanting to give the fat fuck the satisfaction of knowing that he hurt her. the offending appendage continued to connect with her ribs until she let out an almighty cry as she felt her ribs break, the crunching was a sickening sound but it brought a smile onto Vernon's lips.

When he watched the girl fall to her good side while she clutched her ribs, he took the opportunity to kick her in the stomach until she either threw up blood or passed out; that being the case, he'd use his belt to whip her limp form and then leave her to wake up to all of the pain, this was exactly the case.

The second that Raven's eyes shut and Vernon got no further response, he took off his belt and proceeded to whip her until she bled profusely; only then did he leave her alone.

----------------------

Harry was on his way home when a cold foreboding feeling crept over him; he knew it had something to do with Raven, it always did.

He was just walking up the driveway when his uncle walked out the front door and walked to the car, knowing that the whale of a man was headed to the pub, Harry didn't say anything; but when he smiled sadistically at him, Harry tried to keep hold of the bags in his hands.

He walked calmly into the house and dumped the bags in the kitchen before braking into a complete run and flying up the stairs, he ran to the half open door of their shared room and froze at the site of his sister unconscious and bleeding heavily. He raced to her side in a fraction of a second and checked her vital signs as she didn't look like she was breathing; making sure that she was, he searched her wrists and neck for a chain that Severus had given her for Christmas last year. He found it around her ankle and gripped it tightly, screaming in his head for help and begging for the charms to work.

-----------------

Severus was sitting in his library in Spinner's End when the alarms went off; the twins were in trouble and needed help.

He silently and swiftly gathered potions and hid his wand in his sleeve in case it was a death eater attack, after making sure to have everything, he apparated into a back alley near Privet Drive. He quickened his pace and looked to the houses for an indication of number four, the second that he saw it, his eyes became livid and he growled low enough to give the impression of a magical creature; there were no blood wards in place on the property, the old fool was going to pay for what Lilly's children were put through.

He glided across the lawn and through the open door, he looked around but turned his attention to the second floor after hearing a muffled plea, the action would have given any normal person whiplash but Severus didn't care, he dashed up the stairs, taking three at a time before planting his feet on the landing of the second floor. He could hear Harry pleading for someone to not die; he took immediate action and flew into the room.

'Professor! Please help her!' Harry yelled as Severus stepped into the room.

Harry had positioned himself so that he was facing the door, in case Vernon returned to finish his sister off. He has relieved slightly when Snape walked in. Severus dropped to his knees beside Raven's body and began to cast diagnostic spells and healing charms, he took out various vials and opened a few before turning to Harry.

'Listen carefully, I need you to lift her head into your lap and open her mouth; let me do the rest.' He stated calmly.

Harry nodded before repositioning himself and lifting his sisters head, placing it in his lap and opening her mouth; Severus poured potions into her mouth and massaged her throat to help them go down. He lifted her up after the last potion was downed and he instantly regretted it. Raven opened her eyes slightly and noticed she was being lifted up, the person's hand tapped her broken ribs and she screamed, the pain ignited her whole body and every injury that was trying to heal screamed in protest; the pain was so intense that she passed out within seconds, much to the relief of Severus and Harry.

He strode outside after waving his wand and summoning both teen's trunks and shrinking them, he told harry to hold onto his arm and hold tightly; all three apparated from the spot and Severus vowed to never allow either teen to return to that house for as long as he lived.

--------------------

The afternoon was depressing at the Weasley residence, Molly had searched the entire house for her youngest son but only found a note.

_Dear mum, _

_I know you and dad will hate me after what I am about to do but I'm doing it any way. I have left home to be with the man I love and before you fall over, yes I am gay. I have also decided that I am no longer going to live in Potter's shadow, I'm turning them over to Voldemort._

_Love Ron_

Molly had a fit when she recovered from the letter, Ginny smiled knowingly, the twins were furious, Hermione was distraught, Arthur was livid and the other three Weasley men were thinking of tracing their brother and beating him into rational thought; how dare he turn on Harry and Raven? They didn't ask for the fame, the glory, they especially didn't ask for a madman itching to kill them.

'I'll kill him!' Bill announced, Fred, George, Percy and Charlie were nodding their heads in agreement.

'No you won't! You will help your mother.' Arthur hissed as he hugged his distressed wife.

The only person that noticed someone walking in the door was Hermione; she jumped up in a flash and rushed toward them.

'Oh my god, Raven! Harry what happened?' she cried as Severus walked in with raven in his arms and Harry tailing him.

'Uncle Vernon.' The two words were all that he needed to say; she knew and so did the twins.

They walked forward and pulled Harry and Hermione out of the way so that Severus and their mother could tend to Raven, Bill ran to the fireplace and fire called Madam Pomfry and Professor McGonagall and within seconds, both women were helping Sev and Molly.

'She'll be alright . . ' Fred began

' . . . . they've got it . . . ' George continued.

' . . . but there are bigger problems right now.' They both finished, Harry looked at them in confusion.

Hermione handed him the letter and the second her was finished reading it, he was clutching the page and the house began to shake.

'HARRY, NOW IS NOT THE TOME NOR IS HERE THE PLACE!' Severus shouted as he leant over an open wound that he had finished cleaning, protecting it from getting dirty again.

Harry turned on the balls of his feet and stormed outside.

'We had better go after him . . .' Fred whispered.

' . . . . before dad's gear is destroyed.' George finished.

All three followed Harry into the garden and stood back as replicas of Ron appeared all over the place, only to be destroyed in one way or another; Hermione flinched as Harry shouted hexes and curses, his anger was beyond their control right now and the best thing for it was to let him vent.

'We'll be here for a while.' She sighed as she sat down on the grass, the twins followed her lead.

---------------------

After Harry and the other three left, Poppy turned to Severus and pinned him with a glare.

'What happened to this poor girl?' she asked, she had an idea of what happened at the summer residence of the Potter twins but nothing was ever this bad come start of term.

'Abusive uncle beat her.' Severus hissed as he waved his wand over the whip marks on Raven's back, healing them without scars.

Minerva and Poppy were horrified and livid, how can someone do this to a family member, even one so pure and compassionate, and their anger was at Albus, he must have known but sent them back every year.

'This has to stop. They cannot return to that place.' Arthur stated, pacing in front of the fireplace, he jumped when it flickered to life and the flames turned green.

Remus lupin and the two Malfoy men stepped out of the flames, the second that Remus smelt Raven's blood, he was at her side firing questions.

'Lucius, come and calm him down.' Severus snapped, his wand was begging to stun the werewolf.

Lucius walked up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him back from the teen and all those that were tending to her. Draco saw the damage and cursed a blue streak, Molly pinned him with a glare and he returned it, not in the mood for a lecture on language.

'Severus, what happened to my cub!' Remus growled as his wolf scratched at the surface of his composure.

'Her uncle!' the words were again self explanatory, Remus began to shake as he thought of ways to kill the fat muggle.

Lucius made quick work of sedating the wolf, really the wonders of chocolate never ceased to amaze; he turned to molly and straitened his robes.

'Your son sends his regards, Molly.' He stated, looking the woman in the eye when she rounded on him.

'What. Did. You. Just. Say?' she spat through gritted teeth, Lucius placed his hands up in surrender.

'I was called to the Dark Lord before coming and you youngest son was with him. And they don't make a cute couple.'

Molly's eyes widened and Arthur fainted on the spot; their youngest son was a traitor and was sleeping with the enemy! Molly began to hyperventilate and Charlie had to calm her down, Bill turned to everyone and repeated the last thing he said before leaving.

'I'll kill him!'

--------------------

Raven had woken up just after Bill had left but being bed redden for two weeks wasn't fun in the slightest. She was sitting there all day every day while everyone either fussed or tended to her; feeding her potions for half of that time before Poppy deemed her worthy of eating properly, then Molly made sure that the girl ate and ate all of the food on her plate.

'Mrs Weasley, I don't really think that this is necessary.' She attempted to protest against the red headed woman but she would hear none of it.

'You are far too thin and need to eat, this will also help your health.' Molly scolded, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

The day that Raven was allowed to get out of bed, she was happy as a lark. Sure she flew off of the handle when she was told about Ron; but nothing could dampen her spirits that day.

They all headed down stairs and Raven was enveloped in a hug from Remus, she was part of his pack and she had been hurt, now she was well again, he was not leaving her alone unless people that his inner wolf trusted were near her.

---------------

Every one walked out of the leaky cauldron and into the small courtyard and waited for Severus to tap the correct brick for the entrance to Diagon Alley to open. Raven couldn't contain her enthusiasm to going back into her world, her home; Harry smiled and Hermione held her hand as the archway revealed itself and the group ventured into the alley.

They all ventured toward Gringotts to gather some money from their vaults and then on to gather their years supplies, though they all doubted they'd need them too much since Ron betrayed them.

But all was well as they gathered their robes and such, Severus went a little overboard with the robes but no one questioned his reasons. They all walked toward Florian Fortescues Ice cream parlour and ate together, talking about miscellaneous activities and topics for the rest of the afternoon.

-------------

The train ride was uneventful, everyone was amazed at the fact that Snakes and Lions were sitting together but it wasn't to exciting. Raven was silently watching everyone because the entire situation was alien to her and she was waiting for someone to crack, Hermione sighed wistfully and glanced at the compartment door longingly before looking away.

'what's the matter 'mione?' she asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

'oh, nothing. Just waiting for someone.' She said, smiling softly.

Raven nodded her head and within seconds she turned her head toward the door, above the commotion of the surrounding compartments, she could hear footsteps. She judged the proximity of the person and where they were headed, as well as the gender and approximate age of said person.

'Luna's coming.' She said nonchalantly, sending a knowing glance at Hermione who visibly perked up.

Within seconds, the sixth year Ravenclaw opened the compartment door and smiled at all there. She winked at Raven and the other girl nodded, then the blond girl walked over to Hermione and sat in her lap, kissing the girl before settling in comfortably; Hermione's face lit up like a child at Christmas, Draco smirked and Harry was floored.

'So Luna is your secret letter lover?' Harry's shocked expression amused everyone.

Hermione blushed but nodded, wrapping her arms around her girlfriends' waist and hugging her close. Raven beamed at them and nodded, as did everyone else; both girls looked to Harry for his reaction and waited. Raven nudged him in the ribs and whispered in his ear.

'She's waiting for your reaction doofus, she sees you as a brother and your opinion matters to her.' she hissed, Harry's eyes lit in understanding, turning to the girls, he smiled brightly and nodded.

They looked relieved and spent the rest of the ride talking.

---------------

Months had passed and it was the day before Halloween, the Slytheren's had Potions with the Gryffindor's and everything was going well, for the moment.

'Harry, add that sliced heartstring slowly!' Raven hissed before her brother dumped the ingredient in the potion.

Harry nodded and added it a slice at a time, before long, the heartstring was in the bubbling sludge and it turned a glassy black while giving off the scent of almonds. Suddenly, Harry's eyes unfocused and he dropped the chopping board onto the table before falling to the ground; Raven dropped beside him and held him as he saw what Voldemort wanted him to see.

_Harry saw the castle from the forest, he knew that Voldemort was there. He turned to his left and saw Ron, leaning in, he kissed the traitorous git. He immediately wanted out of this vision._

Harry snapped back to reality with a nasty jolt, he turned to his twin and gave a severely scared look to her before jumping to his feet and running out of the potions lab and up to the Astronomy tower. Severus and Raven followed him and Hermione followed them, they were soon joined by Luna and Neville and Draco with his Slytheren's. looking out of the Astronomy tower, harry saw the figures through the tree line and so did everyone else. Raven closed her eyes and concentrated on her magic, once she had a hold on it, she let it flow freely through her body. She placed a hand on the wall and spoke softly.

'Everyone, this is a complete emergency, do not panic but Voldemort is approaching the castle via the Forbidden Forest. Do Not Panic but prepare for battle.' Her voice reverberated throughout the halls of the massive castle and alerted the students and rest of staff.

Just as she took her hand off of the wall, Voldemort and Ronald Weasley walked forward from the tree line, following them were an assortment of magical creatures.

'Oh fuck me!' Harry said, taking in sight of the magical creatures.

'Raven, what can you sense? What are we facing?' Severus said quietly.

Raven concentrated again but not on her magic but on the magical creatures that were poised for attack, she searched every creature and noted their blood; she was so shocked that she nearly fell backward.

'Shit, he's got Vampires, Werewolves are a given, some clans of Centaurs, Giants, Dwarves, Dark Elves have even joined the bastard! Dementors and Trolls are lining the back with the Giants.' She said, glaring down at the hoard of attackers.

'What are we gonna do?' Hermione asked, scared.

'What can we do? We're only kids! Sure we've got a few Veela, maybe a Vampire or two, a Werewolf and a few Dark Elves but only a few have come into that creature blood. Not to mention the ghosts, house elves and suits of armour that will come alive should any of them enter the entrance hall.' Raven snapped, she saw no light at the end of the tunnel for this battle.

'Come on raven, let's do this.' Harry said, clamping a hand on his twins shoulder. 'For Cedric.'

She smiled and her face quickly became determined, nodding she brandished her wand and stood facing the small army that awaited any sign of hesitation. Harry and Draco flanked her and all three waved their wands, calling their brooms to them. The two seekers and the Slytheren chaser smirked wickedly as they stepped over the edge of the tower.

Voldemort smiled gleefully as he watched the Potter twins and the Malfoy heir jump from the tower, this should be easy now!

His smile turned into a snarl as he watched all three land on brooms and pull away from the incoming ground rather sharply. An eruption of applause and cheers emitted from the castle as the three teens flew a perimeter of the castle.

'This ends now!' Raven shouted as she aimed her wand at the hoard and began to fire curses left and right, taking out some of the creatures.

The rest of the students began to make their assault on the opposing army soon after, later joined by the staff.

Draco and Harry weaved through the air and dodged hexes and curses, all the while firing their own, they had taken out half of the elves before all of the death eaters and other dark witches and wizards dashed forward from the forest.

'Harry!' he snapped his head up when he heard his sisters' voice.

'You take out the pitiful excuse of a Slytheren heir, I'll take out the weasel.' She said as they flew through the air toward Voldemort as he made his way to the castle.

They manoeuvred their brooms through the windows in the roof and landed on the teachers table. Everyone was fighting either a creature or a death eater by this time and Harry's and Raven's eyes locked on the open doors. As Voldemort entered, the room seemed to stop; all fights ceased as the Dark Lord and his companion walked freely into the great hall.

Harry and Raven jumped from the teachers table and began to walk toward their enemy; Harry and Voldemort separated from Raven and Ron, neither of either pair took their eyes from their opponents.

'Let's settle this Potter, the old fashioned way.' Ron snapped, placing his wand on the ground.

'Fine.' She hissed in reply, also placing hers on the ground.

Ron ran at her and slugged her in the jaw, knocking her backward but not to the ground; raven wiped her mouth and smirked at the blood that stained her hand.

'My turn.' She whispered, placing her hand out in front of her.

She turned her palms down and closed her eyes, Ron ran at her again but before he could land a blow, Raven had spun away and a sudden bolt of pain flashed through his stomach. He turned to her and looked into her eyes, they were alight with manic glee, she raised a sword from her side and blood ran thickly down the silver blade. Ron's eyes widened before he fell to the ground and let out his last breath before he bled to death.

'The old fashioned way doesn't apply when you know wandless magic.' She giggled, turning her attention to the fight between the dark lord and her Brother, she gasped.

-----------------

Harry kept his eyes on Voldemort as curses and such were thrown his way, he faintly heard his sister say something before Voldemort and he locked wands like that night in the grave yard.

'You can't kill me boy.' Voldemort yelled.

'Hey mouldy! Can you handle two terrible thorns?' Raven called, walking over to her wand and picking it up, still carrying the sword that she used to kill Weasley.

Voldemort snarled and disconnected the link between the wands, firing a curse at Harry before firing one at Raven. The twins dodged the curses and Raven ran faster than Voldemort could follow, running behind him and holding the sword to his throat.

'Surrender, or die.' She gave him his ultimatum but he refused to go down so easily.

'Why kill me when I can give you power, fame and everything you've every dreamed of having.' He tried to snare her in his web of lies but nothing would work.

Raven's eyes filled with tears as she saw through the lie, she held the blade closer to his throat while she hissed her reply.

'You took our parents, you took our godfather and you took the one person I loved. Nothing will sway us to your side.' Voldemort growled and raven pulled the blade across the flesh of his neck before he could utter any curse.

Voldemort fell to his knees as his throat bled, he clutched at the wound, trying to keep the blood from spilling; Harry watched his sister walk away from the slowly dying Dark Lord and smiled sadly at his twin. Looking back to the corpse that fell to the ground with the last shreds of life that he held, Harry raised his wand and cast the killing curse on the limp body for good measure.

Both Potter twins looked around at the faces that surrounded them and their enemies, they saw expressions of horror, relief, sadness, happiness and concern; everything should be as it was before the Dark Lord attempted to rise to power the first time.

Everything would be ok now.

---------------

Halloween was a funny affair for the students of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; first there was the proposal of marriage form Lucius Malfoy to Remus Lupin, there was the sacking of Albus Dumbledore and then his rather quick trial and his sentencing of the kiss for crimes against the Potter twins, the promotion of Minerva McGonagall to headmistress and last but not least, the announcement of a Halloween ball for only third years and up.

Harry and Raven were currently in the Gryffindor boys' dorm and raven was helping her brother with a costume.

'Honestly Raven, I think the idea of us going as Fallen angels, is pushing things a bit.' Harry protested as his sister applied fake cuts and bruises to his skin.

'Harry, you said I got to choose, and it was this or Satan's children.' Raven retorted, effectively shutting her twin up.

She stood back and admired her handy work, white pants and shirt that were ripped several times and cuts here and there between the tares. She looked at a muggle backpack and waved her wand over it, turning it into a pair of white angel wings; she held each wing up to her brother's back and cast a spell to attach them to his body, when she was done, she conjured a mirror and allowed Harry to look at himself.

'Damn, this is brilliant.' He said as she walked into the bathroom.

Waiting a few minutes was worth it when he saw his twin, she looked very much the part of a fallen angel and she knew it; he held out his hand and dragged her downstairs to wait for Hermione and Luna. When they got into the common room and saw Neville, Raven nearly died of laughter. The usually shy boy was dressed as a pimp, equipped with a fur coat, big fluffy hat and Lucius' cane.

'Nice Nev'.' Harry said as he grinned at his friend.

Hermione and Luna walked downstairs at that moment and launched themselves at Neville; both dressed as his prostitutes. The costumes drove raven over the edge and she burst into laughter. Severus walked into the common room and saw raven rolling on the floor while clutching her sides and looked up to ask what was wrong, but when he saw Neville and the two girls, he had to grab the table next to him to keep himself from falling over.

'Mr. Longbottom, Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood, what are you dressed as?'

Harry spoke for them for they all didn't trust themselves at that time.

'Nev's a pimp and the girls are his hoes.'

Raven howled in laughter for a good five minutes before she calmed down again, much to the pleasure of the others in the room; when everyone was clam and sober from laughing, Sev' sent the pimp and hoes on their way because he needed to talk to Raven and Harry.

'What's up professor?' Harry asked.

'How would you both feel if someone adopted you?' he was strait to the point because he was nervous.

Both teens looked shocked and then replied with the fact that they would love it. Severus inhaled a breath and let out the reason for the talk.

'Before the battle, I had Lucius get some adoption papers from the ministry, I have signed them but wanted to know what you both thought before I returned them for approval.' His brow was covered with sweat by the time that he finished.

Raven got the explanation the second that it came out of the potions master's mouth and she was trying not to cry, harry looked at her in confusion and gestured her to tell him what that meant.

'Harry, he wants to adopt us.' She cried, happiness filling her up to the point of bursting.

Harry was shocked to say the least, he retreated to his mind and thought for a good five minutes about what he thought on the matter and came to the conclusion that he wanted the man to adopt him. He looked to his sister and smiled, then both teens stood up and the man had five seconds to brace himself before they launched themselves at him. Raven hugged him and cried into his shoulder, Harry hugged him and thanked him; Severus smiled and hugged his new children, one small tear falling from his eye.

---------------

The twins entered the hall and everyone stopped moving to look at them, their saviours; they all thought that their costumes fit the wearers and applauded them. Raven spotted their friends and pulled her brother toward them, when they got there they were stunned by the other costumes.

Draco was dressed as an American teacher and Pansy was dressed as a naughty little school girl, Blaise was dressed as a priest and Millicent was dressed as a nun; all in all none of their costumes compared to Neville's, Hermione's and Luna's. they all danced with each other and had a great time before walking out to the courtyard.

'So what did Professor Snape want?'Hermione asked, raven had a sneaking suspicion that they all already knew since Luna was a seer.

'Luna, why don't you tell us what you saw.' Raven asked the blond, and all of them knew that once again, Luna was right.

'So he did adopt you both then?' Draco asked, hope shining in his eyes.

At Raven's and Harry's nod, the entire group glomped the twins and they all fell to the ground laughing like idiots.

-------------

Come Christmas time, the twins had almost hexed the living daylights out of half of the journalists in Wizarding Brittan; they were always on their backs about the final battle and their adoption and the fact that Severus was a convicted death eater, the last one pissed Raven off royally.

'I wish we could get away from all of this; this is just too much.' Raven whined into her pillow, both she and her brother were spending Christmas at Spinner's End with their new dad.

Sev' walked in and smiled sadly at them both, he sat on Harry's bed and raven got up and laid down with her dad and her brother, resting her head on her dad's knee.

'Why don't we get away? Leave London and England all together?' Sev asked, running his fingers through Raven's hair.

Harry and Raven looked up at him and nodded enthusiastically, suddenly a knock at the door startled them and they ventured downstairs, Sev answered the door and standing there was a teary eyed Hermione and Luna.

Raven and Harry rushed to their friends as Sev rushed them inside and immediately raven knew what had happened.

'You told you parents didn't you?' she asked, Hermione nodded and burst into tears all over again.

Harry sat on one side while Luna sat on the other and both wrapped their arms around the girl, Raven leant her head on the girls knee and held her hand. Sev made a mental note to invite Hermione and Luna to go with them.

Luna looked over her shoulder and smiled at the man, he knew she had seen the future and nodded in return, then the girl spoke.

'Forks. We should move to Forks, Washington.'

'What, as in America? Yankee-ville?' Raven asked.

'It is important to all of our futures, especially yours Raven.' She finished the conversation and raven jumped up.

'let's get packing!'

'Hold on, we've gotta get a house first, and get me a job, and not to mention get cars and you lot into a school.' Severus said, holding up his arms in surrender; Raven and Harry groaned when he mentioned school.

Raven nodded and smiled, she, Harry and Hermione had their licences; now all there was to do was get their cars picked out.

'We'll take care of the cars. I know some really good ones, any maker in mind?' she asked, looking pointedly at her dad.

'Ferrari.' He smiled and walked away, he had a phone call to make.

'Alright, let me get my laptop!' Raven raced upstairs and grabbed the appliance and ran back downstairs.

'So dad wants Ferrari, as do I, Harry, Hermione?'

'Lamborghini.' Harry smiled.

'Jag.' 'mione grinned, holding onto Luna's hand.

-------------

Severus entered the library and walked over to his desk, picking up the phone he dialled the number of one of his closest friends.

'Hello?' Came the recognisable voice of his long time friend.

'Carlisle, how are you?' Sev asked.

'I'm fine, you?' he replied.

'I'm good, you know that day at the tournament, well that time has come a year early.'

'Very well. Cedric does miss the girl, he blames himself every second that his mind drifts to her memory. Is she alright?' Carlisle was truly concerned for the girl.

'She's fine, I have adopted her and her brother. We will be coming in a few days, or as soon as I can get a house in Forks. I think the reunion mightn't be nice but they'll be happy.' Severus explained.

They conversed for a while as Sev wrote a letter to Gringotts; as the twins' guardian, he was allowed to read the will and he wanted to know if there was a residence in Forks that was owned by the Potters.

As the conversation ended, a Gringotts goblin appeared in the library.

'Lord Snape, my name is Goldgrinder. I am here regarding the inquiry of the deeds owned by the late Potters'.' The goblin introduced himself accordingly and Severus bowed his head out of respect and offered him a seat.

'thank you for replying in person but you needn't have come yourself, you could have summoned me to the bank.' Severus stated.

'Yes but our sources told us that you wanted to leave quite soon and this is easier.' Goldgrinder replied.

Severus nodded.

'Now, on to business; there is a residence owned by the Potters in the town of Forks Washington, it is hidden but the forest so you may use magic at your will and there are wards in place to hide any magic cast within them, so you cannot be found unless you wish to be.' Severus smiled as Goldgrinder handed him the deed and the keys to the residence.

He thanked the goblin after he signed the paperwork, being assured that his signature would appear on the other documents; the goblin left him and he ventured into the lounge room to find all of the teens smiling brightly.

'What have you done?' He asked teasingly.

'We picked the cars.' Raven said sweetly.

'Oh really?' at their nods, he rolled his eyes and smiled, he thanked the gods that he asked for one of the Prince vaults to be transferred into a muggle bank.

He walked over to the teens and looked over Raven's shoulder so he could see their choices. For him, they chose an Enzo Ferrari, Raven chose a Ferrari 430 Spider, Harry chose a Lamborghini Gallardo and Hermione chose a Jaguar XJ. To say that he was impressed was an understatement.

'Well, let's get these babies and get packed, we head for America the second we're packed.' Sev said, Harry and Raven ran to pack, Hermione and Luna sat there as they had already packed.

Sev waved his wand and the house packed itself into boxes while he purchased the cars online and had them delivered to Forks. Harry and Raven had packed everything and shrunk them to fit into their pockets, running back down stairs they saw all of the boxes. Sev shrank most of the boxes and sent the rest through the floo, then one by one, the teens went after them; Sev was the last to come through and when he got there, all of the boxes that were sent through were unpacked already and put away.

The teens chose their rooms and re-sized their possessions; leaving them in a corner for unpacking when they finished decorating.

_A/N: here's a long one for you all. I hope you like it and the twists were evil, well at least I thought so. If anyone can guess what happened when 'mione told her parents, I'll give you a shout out in the next chappie. Review plz, I'm going to start on the next one. Love T-L_


	4. Shopping, Decor and First Day Jitters

_A/N: ok pplz! Thank you for your reviews and I hoped you enjoyed it, Fifespice was correct with Hermione's parents reactions and don't worry Njferrell, they'll be coming to Forks soon enough. A little low down on the pairings for this story though, or there will be a lot of confusion Jasper and Alice aren't together in this story._

_._**Harry/Edward Carlisle/EsmeDraco/? Raven/CedricSev/OCJacob/?**

**Emmet/RosalieRemus/Lucius Hermione/Luna**

**Chapter 3: Shopping, décor and first day jitters.**

Raven, Hermione and Luna waited patiently for their cars to arrive the next day, so the eat the time away, all three decorated the house according to what they believed should be in a Wizarding/Muggle house. The library was done in dark reds, the halls in white, the carpets a Gryffindor red, the rest of the house bar the bedrooms were white.

Luna's and Hermione's room was a royal blue with a dark crimson carpet, black couches near the fireplace and bedding of pure white silk. Harry's room was done in Gryffindor colours, much to Severus's displeasure, and the Gryffindor crest was painted on the wall above the head board of his king-sized four poster bed. The master bedroom was done in Slytheren colours of course; seeing as raven had claimed it. Severus didn't mind, he could always charm his room to be bigger. Raven painted her walls dark green and the trims were silver, carpets of black and black leather couches surrounded the fireplace. Green silk covered her bed (all of the beds are king-sized four posters) and the Slytheren crest was on the wall above the head board. A black baby grand piano sat near the fireplace and bookcases provided the backdrop for it.

Severus was downstairs in the kitchen having a cup of coffee when a large truck appeared in the driveway, he called the teenagers downstairs and they all ran through the door, almost knocking the poor man over.

'Finally! I thought we'd have to go shopping on foot.' Hermione stated, relief written over her features.

'Calm down 'mione, jeeze.' Harry called after the bushy haired brunette, earning a tongue poked at him.

The driver jumped out of the cabin and walked over to the gathered teenagers and their guardian, he had small boxes on one hand and a clipboard in the other.

'Ok, who's got the 430 Spider?' he asked, picking one of the boxes out of the small pile in his hand.

Raven stepped forward eagerly, the driver smirked and handed her the box, the keys to her new car rested on black satin inside.

'The Enzo?' Severus raised his hand, catching the box as it was tossed at him.

'The Lambo'?' harry caught the box as the driver tossed at him.

'And one of you has the Jag.' Hermione stepped forward and retrieved the box.

Raven dashed to the truck and climbed on the trailer, finding her car and carefully getting in; she all but purred in delight when she turned the engine on, harry got into his Gallardo and Hermione and Sev got into their cars, turning on the engines and one by one, backed off of the trailer.

'Well, that's never happened before but that saves time on my part.' The truck driver whispered to himself.

He got into the cabin of his truck and drove away, leaving the mismatched family to their cars.

'Now who's car will we take? Or should we take two, for more room?' Raven asked, itching to get new clothes for her wardrobe.

'Two, I think. We can take mine and yours, since the boy's aren't coming.' Hermione reasoned, just as they were about to get in the cars again, they heard a noise from the house.

'Draw your wands and be careful, death eaters are still free.' Severus whispered as Harry and Raven rushed silently toward the front door and windows.

They had their wands at the ready for whatever they found or whoever they found inside but they weren't expecting the results.

Raven crept through an open window and Harry opened the door silently, sneaking toward the lounge room, they backed themselves against the walls until they came to the entrance to the lounge room. They waited silently for a second and raven let out a breath, she dropped her wand arm and waltzed around the corner.

'Bloody hell Moony! You nearly gave us a heart attack, we all though it was death eaters.' She smiled as she hugged her honorary godfather, smiling still when Harry came around the corner and Lucius and Draco came through the floo.

'Hey! Wow Drake, what happened? You look like shit.' Harry looked concerned as he looked at the blond.

'Yeah well I came in to my inheritance early and Vampirism isn't a comfortable experience.' He smiled as Raven ran to him and hugged him.

The others walked in and let out a sigh of relief when they saw the three wizards. Hermione tapped her watch while looking at Raven and the girl remembered that they had to go shopping. She pulled away from Draco and ran outside to her car, waiting only a few seconds for the girls to explain her rush and walk out, accompanied by the blond teen.

Draco jumped in the passenger side of Raven's Ferrari and buckled up, Raven smiled and shifted the gears; taking off down the long winding driveway and onto the main road. Hermione and Luna were behind her and both cars only slowed their speed by a fraction so they didn't get a ticket. Raven flipped a switch and the roof of her Ferrari pulled back and folded away, she smiled wickedly to herself. "God I love modifications!" she thought as she turned on the radio, she flicked through the channels and snarled, no songs were to her liking.

Hermione seemed to know what was wrong so when they got to a set of lights, she gave a CD case to Luna to hand to Raven. Winding down the window, Luna tossed the CD's to the ebony haired girl in the car beside them and smiled as she thanked them both enthusiastically. People were walking out of shops to look at the cars before the light changed and they sped off, a few teens whistled at Raven and Draco, earning a glare from the blond and the finger from the girl.

Raven found a CD that she wanted and put it in the CD player, turning up the volume. The light turned green and both cars lurched forward and neither of the cars passengers noticing the pair of gold eyes watching them from the general store.

Alice Cullen smiled as she saw the future that her 'Father' had caused to happen.

Raven and Draco were laughing their heads off at comments of speeding limits and such, when a song started to play, Draco turned to the girl beside him with a pout on his face.

'Forget it Drake, I'm not singing.' She stated, occasionally looking from the road to the blond and back again.

'Please?' he pouted, knowing that the whiney voice would get the girl to snap.

'I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me. I remembered each flash as time began to blur, like a startling sign that fate had finally found me. And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I disserve.' She began, blushing at the serene smile that was on Draco's face.

Her singing always seemed to calm him and any of the other Students at Hogwarts, especially those with creature blood; the younger years asked her to sing them to sleep the night of the final battle, after the fight was finished. He knew she loved to calm kids, even though she tried to hide it; she'd make a beautiful mother.

-----------------

When the girls and Draco left for Seattle; Severus left the house with Lucius, Remus and Harry and drove to the school. They seemed to be needing teachers and the three adults smirked to each other, Harry face palmed himself as they all walked into the office.

'Hello, can I help you gentlemen?' the woman behind the desk asked, looking each of them up and down appraisingly.

'Yes, I'm her to in-role my four children and we hear that you needed a few teachers?' Severus stated, smirking at the woman as she flushed at the sound of his voice.

She nodded and looked to Lucius, he smirked as well.

'We are here for the teaching positions as well as in-rolling our son.' He said, wrapping his arm around his fiancé.

The woman glared lightly at Remus before getting the enrolment forms and handing them to the two men.

'Do you have your qualifications and resume's with you?' her tone had become snide and Harry raised an eyebrow.

Remus nodded and looked though a bag that hung on his shoulder, conjuring the papers for each of them, saying that Severus was a science teacher, Lucius was an English and history teacher and he was a phys ed. teacher. He handed them to the woman and she looked them over.

'Which of you is Severus?' she asked, Severus looked directly at her and raised an eyebrow.

'Lucius?' Lucius smirked at her.

'Then you are Remus?' she asked, looking at the werewolf.

He nodded and once the other two men were finished the forms for the teens, they had a small discussion with the principal. After that was over, they all hopped back in the car and drove off, heading back to the mansion I guess you could call it.

---------------

When the two cars pulled up outside a mall in Seattle, the teens nearly died; the place was huge!

'I hope to god that they have gothic clothing.' Raven squealed, unable to contain herself.

Two gothic tens walked out of the mall with lots of bags in their hands and Draco turned to the wide-eyed girl and had to catch her before she ran inside.

'Have you got your cards?' Hermione asked, smiling at the girl.

'Never leave home without them.' Raven said while pulling twelve different coloured cards from her purse.

Hermione nodded to Draco and her let the girl go, the second that she was free, the rushed inside the mall and up the escalators; the other three teens were following her calmly. Raven caught sight of a store and fell in love, the actual name was Goths Delight and she knew that she'd be their new frequent customer.

She raced inside and almost fainted, she was in heaven. Looking through the pants and skirts, she picked out some that would look good on her and Harry, since that she was shopping for him as well. A few pairs of form fitting jeans and slacks, a few mini skirts, button up shirts and tank tops. She found one shirt that she had to get. It was black and the shirt was cut so that the sleeves looked like they had slipped off of the wearers shoulders, the other reason she loved it was that there were white letters splattered in blood saying 'Bite Me, I Dare You!' across the front.

She walked over to the boots and picked a few pairs for her and her brother, mostly knee-high boots foe herself but a few army style. Walking to the register, she paid for everything and walked out with a huge smile on her face.

Draco and Luna were shaking their heads when Raven and Hermione saw a Hairdressing studio and raced off to have their hair done. The girls walked back out with new hairstyles and colours. Hermione had her hair straitened and dyed black with bright red streaks and Raven got her bangs reshaped so that they fell diagonally over her face, hiding her scar, and framed her face. The bangs were dyed green black and she had silver streaks through the rest of her hair.

'How very patriotic to your houses.' Draco smirked, earning himself a wandless stinging curse thrown at him.

'Are we done?' Hermione asked, Raven wasn't paying attention since she spotted a tattoo parlour that did piercings as well.

Draco followed her line of sight and smiled, he knew the girl had tastes but damn, that was a brilliant idea.

Both former Slytheren's walked over to the parlour and walked up to the counter.

'Can I help you two?' a woman asked, walking out from behind a curtain.

'Yeah, I was wondering if you sold tattoo and piercing kits.' Raven said, smirking slyly.

The woman nodded and walked out back, picking up two cases and bringing them back into the store, placing them on the counter.

'two hundred each. They come with inks and bars and all sorts of piercings.' She said, thinking that the girl in front of her couldn't afford the price.

'I'll take them.' Raven smiled, looking through her purse and pulling out four hundred dollars.

The two walked out of the shop and met up with the other two girls, they all headed out to the cars and sped off home.

-------------

Harry watched from the lounge room for the two cars to arrive home and he wasn't disappointed when Raven's black 430 Spider came flying into the clearing from the drive way followed by Hermione's Jaguar.

Racing downstairs, he dashed outside and began to help his sister bring the bags of clothes inside and up to her room. She pulled out the boots she got for him and handed them to him. She pulled the clothes out of the bags and cast a spell to separate them, Raven's flew into her walk in wardrobe and Harry's flew out the door, down the hall and into his. She surprised him when Luna, Hermione and Draco walked in and she pulled the piercing and tattoo kits out and set them up on her desk.

'Who's first?' Raven asked.

-----------

The three adults called the teens down for dinner and they were shocked to see what they had done to themselves.

Harry came down first, his hair looked stylishly windblown and he was shirtless; his left eyebrow was pierced and so was the right side of his bottom lip. On his back, was a massive tattoo of a Phoenix bursting from an inferno.

Hermione and Luna came down with bikini tops on, sporting belly button rings and each others names on the small of the others backs.

Draco came down pouting. Raven had backed him into a corner and forced him to allow her to style his hair. she had cut it really short at the back and left the fringe long, styling it so that it hung over his left eye and tipped it black.

When Raven came down, she had her hair up and a wrap like dress on. She pierced her belly button, her tongue, her nose, her right eyebrow sported two piercings and the top of her right ear had a sleeper ring in it. Her ankle looked like she'd wrapped barbed wire around it and it was bleeding but that was just the detail of the tattoo, her back had a very detailed image of the grim reaper surrounded by Ravens and a large panther at his feet and her right arm sported the Slytheren crest.

Sev's eyebrows shot to his hairline and so did Remus's; they had never seen the teens look so dark but so good either. Lucius smiled and winked at Raven, earning a nod and a small smile. They all sat down to eat and then went to bed, all but one had a peaceful nights sleep; raven was plagued with dreams of the tournament a year and a half ago.

-------------

The high school was adamant about seeing the new kids and teachers the following mourning, Bella Swan was old news and they needed new gossip; sure the Cullen's were always the top of the mills list but new kids knocked them down a few pegs for a few weeks before they became tired of talking about them.

The cat lot was covered in teens before too long and they were casting glances toward the driveway.

A few began to think that the newbie's wouldn't show but they were proved wrong when a Ferrari 430 Spider sped in and skidded to a perfect stop in an empty bay, muffled music was thrumming from the car and all but four had to strain themselves to hear the words. Suddenly the doors swung open and two teens stepped out, music stopped and eyes watching them; they leaned into the car and stepped back, allowing three more to get out. Conversations stopped dead when the new students swung their bags over their shoulders and the first girl that stepped out of the car locked it.

The five students flanked each other and walked toward the buildings and to their first class, the stopped at the top of the stairs and the girl that locked the car held her hand up; she counted down from five and as if on cue the chatter started. Some of the topics were about why all of them were wearing sunglasses and where did they shop.

The students that were in the halls all made way for the new kids, all of them smirked evilly when someone was running across the hall in front of them; listening to their I pods and flicking their eyes from face to face behind their glasses as they passed.

The first class they had was English, Draco groaned when they walked in the door and found the only empty seats to be scattered; they walked in and said good morning to Lucius and as one they all glared at the people sitting in the back row, as they stalked up the isles the students stood and walked away, all of them smirked and sat in the recently vacated seats. And that was pretty much what happened for the next three lessons.

-------------

Raven was pissed, a girl named Jessica kept on following them and talking to them since they all had Spanish with her, and she smiled at the memory of the teachers face when all of them held an entire conversation in Spanish. As they walked into the cafeteria, she groaned as Jessica kept chewing her ear off. She was severely tempted to hex the girl's mouth shut but it might cause a scene and Hermione glared at her darkly.

'Oh c'mon, don't say you haven't entertained the thought.' She hissed under her breath, Hermione nodded and dropped the matter.

'Hey Drake, your phone rang while you were in the bathroom during English. Some guy named Detrich said he was in town.' Raven said as she grabbed her lunch in line.

'Great, uncle Detrich, dad's gonna be happy.' He sneered, everyone dropped the subject.

Jessica kept on trying to pull them into conversations but all of them played it of within a few words, but everyone was interested when Harry tensed and turned to the girl.

'Who are they?' he asked as a group of people walked passed the window.

'The Cullen's. They're Dr. and Mrs Cullen's foster kids. The blond is Rosalie and the big guy Emmett; they're like a thing. It's weird 'cause they all live together. The short girl, that's Alice; and she's with Jasper, the blond guy that looks like he's in pain.' Raven snorted as they walked passed, Jasper and Emmett listened in intently.

'I am telling you now, that girl Alice and that Jasper guy have nothing more than a brother and sister relationship.' She smirked, Draco's eyes glued to her like a child to a shiny new coin.

'what do you mean?' Harry asked, leaning in.

Raven stayed silent until Jessica walked away, not happy that they were ignoring her.

'I mean, he's as bent as you and Drake here. In fact, I'm willing to bet that on of you is his mate. I can spot a Vampire a mile off and living with one only helps that.' She explained, feeling the relief that came in waves from the four vampires in the corner, she turned her head slightly and winked at them.

Alice saw the future that held all of the new teenagers in it and it involved her family's happiness so she beckoned them over to the table, the girl with black, green and silver hair was the first to come over. She pulled a chair from another table and twisted it so that she sat with the back of the chair in front of her.

'Hi, I'm Alice.' She said, holding her hand out.

'Raven.' The girl replied, eyeing the look she was getting from Rosalie.

'Have you got a problem Blondie?' Raven sneered.

'Yeah, you're a human that knows of us.' She snapped in reply.

'Well, of course I know. I live with two, a werewolf and I got into a battle back in England with an entire total of about 3 covens as large as the Volturi.' She said offhandedly, digging the dirt out from under her nails.

The other four joined them after a few looks were tossed across the room, all of them sitting differently. Everyone had noticed that none of the teens had taken their glasses off all day but said nothing of it, the five seemed to sense the confusion and one by one they took their glasses off.

Luna revealed her stormy grey eyes, Hermione her chocolate brown ones. Draco took off his glasses and swirling mercury stared at them, Raven and Harry showcased their emerald irises. Emmett was confused, the girl said two vampires and a werewolf, but he didn't smell any. Raven looked at him and smiled.

'Draco is one of the vampires we live with, his father, the new English teacher is the other. Harry's and my godfather is the werewolf and Draco's soon-to-be stepfather.' She clarified, Rosalie's nose twisted in disgust.

'If you have a problem, let's settle it now before I knock you fucking block off.' Raven hissed to the Vampire, Emmett put his hands up in surrender to protect his mate when he felt his skin tingle.

'Why is our skin tingling?' Jasper whispered to Alice, she shrugged and harry leaned over to her.

'Hermione, Luna and Raven are witches, Draco and I are Wizards, as are our parents.' Alice nodded and smiled, knowing that these wizards weren't prejudice against magical creatures.

'Rave, stop it. I know you're protecting Moony's honour but now is not the time to go psycho and curse happy.' Hermione hissed, grabbing the girls shoulder.

Raven nodded and smiled.

'Have any of you had Remus Lupin today?'

Emmett and Rosalie nodded, they thought he was the best teacher ever.

'Well, guess what?' she smirked as Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

'He's the werewolf you just dishonoured.' She growled as she stood and walked off to the Gym, she had Moony next and he knew what sports to play for her to relax.

Everyone but the Cullen's jumped up and followed her, Alice smiled and nodded, Emmett and Jasper looked at her confusedly.

'Cedric and Edward are going to have fun. And so are you Jasper.' She said knowingly.

_A/N: ok, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this and I have to say it; Jessica is a slut that needs a life! Ok, the reunion should be in the next chapter so I'd better get started! Love T-L_


	5. Sweat, Blood and Supernatrural Punchups

_A/N: hey everyone! I'm back with the latest chapter and my updates may be a little slower because I'm in work placement for my Cert 1 in Automotives. But anyway, here is the gym class and the Reunion that will cause everyone to kill me if I don't write it._

**Chapter 4: Sweat, Blood, Runny Makeup and Supernatural Punch-ups.**

Raven, Harry, Luna. Hermione and Draco all walked into the gym, Remus could tell that Raven was pissed and the others were somewhat relieved that the girl had walked away from a fight. He smiled knowingly at the venting teen and nodded, tapping the side of his nose. Raven smiled genuinely and went to change into her gym gear, her friends and brother followed suit, going off to their respective bathrooms of course.

When the rest of the class joined them, Raven, Luna and Hermione were still getting dressed; each girl had locked themselves in a cubical and waited until the rest of the class were out in the hall. The class were staring at Harry and Draco, the girls drooled at the sight of each male in tight black shirts and black sweatpants that rode dangerously low on their hips; the rest of the boys were glaring at the boys as they stretched. Alice and the rest of the Cullen's that were at the school that day walked in and Jasper's jaw hit the floor, he had an idea that his mate was one of the new kids but the sight that met his eyes was just unfair!

Remus smiled at the reactions to the boys and was contemplating the reactions to the girls but those thoughts were replaced with laughter when the boys stared intently at the doors to the girls' locker room.

'C'mon, Raven, Luna, Hermione; get your behinds out her now!' he chuckled.

Raven winked at her partners in crime and all three of them pushed the double doors open, smirks lit their faces as the boys nearly died in bliss from only looking at their bodies. All of them were modest in their own rights but they were hot! Tight stomachs, legs that went on forever and leading to a nice round arse, wiry muscles covering their bodies and double D cup breasts; yes the fruits of War and for one, Quidditch. All three had their hair up in pony tails and their outfits were identical, black, criminally small shorts and black tank tops.

'Boys, you're drooling.' Raven smirked, most of the boys wiped their mouths.

Emmett's eyes widened and Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

'Alright people, today were mixing it up a bit. I have placed mats on the floor for one purpose and one purpose only, were going to be sparing today.' Remus shouted, getting the class' attention.

'What do you mean 'sparing'?' Jessica walked forward, leaning forward for the new hot teacher to have a full view of her cleavage, Remus looked her up and down and then glanced at Raven.

Raven nodded her head eagerly, grinning evilly, he turned back to the girl in front of him and snorted.

'Oh, please honey, I'm as gay as they come!' he said in a fake gay accent. (SORRY, but I couldn't resist!)

Raven burst into laughter, leaning in her brother for support, mainly so she wouldn't fall to the ground; that was priceless! Jessica glared at the werewolf and stomped away.

'Maybe Raven and Harry could give you a demonstration.' He said turning to the twins and levelling them with a serious look.

All of the laughter died on Raven's lips and she nodded once, walking onto one of the mats with her brother trailing behind her. Each took a position in the middle of the mat and the smiled innocently at the rest of the class.

'We are not responsible for any squeamish reactions and we warn you now, this will get violent!' Harry stated smugly.

Turning back to each other, they bowed and turned on their heals, walking to the edges of the mats; Raven nodded at Remus as he stood beside a CD player, pressing play he nodded back to his goddaughter and as the song began to play, she closed her eyes and tensed her muscles.

As the heavy guitar began to play, Harry turned too his sister and darted toward her, she flipped over him and landed behind him, crouching to stop her body from skidding backward; everyone gasped as she stood and braced herself but never opened her eyes. Harry continued to assault his twin but every blow he tried to land, was either blocked or completely missed her body. As the song faded and another song began to play, Raven's movements became fluid and less aggressive. She danced circles around her brother and smiled as she did so, Suddenly, Harry landed a blow to her right cheek and sent her flying onto her back. Raven snapped her eyes open and she straitened her body and half of the class had to rub their eyes. Raven went from lying flat on her back to standing up strait and then fighting her brother until she pinned him to the ground (think of it like she's being pulled up by strings and there's a board under her body).

Every one clapped at the demo and they were amazed at the fact that neither teen was panting or sweating.

Luna and Hermione moved to another mat and the rest of the class followed suit, Harry taking on Mike Newton and Raven took on Jessica, Draco called over to Emmett and they had a spar for a moment, before Jasper began growling. He clamped his hand over his mouth and ran out the door, Draco stared after him in awe and confusion; Alice skipped over to him and placed a hand on his arm.

'Don't worry, he's only figured it out but he's happy. He's just worried that someone heard him.'

'Oh someone heard him alright.' Draco replied, jerking his head back to Raven, who was dodging Jessica like a bigger kid in a game of chase.

Alice nodded and ran after her brother, knowing that it was last period and there was only about five minutes left.

'Ok, hit the showers!' Remus called.

Raven walked away from a slowly gathering group of girls smirking evilly, Hermione knew her well enough to know that it wasn't a good thing.

'What happened?' she asked, pinning the former Slytheren with a glare.

'Oh, nothing. Just sticking up for Remus again.' She said with an innocent smile on her lips, Hermione didn't trust the smile so she cast legillemens on her.

_She was looking through Raven's eyes and she was sparing with Jessica, the girl threw punch after punch and didn't land one. She heard a taunt in her friends' voice and watched as the other girl retaliated, growing tired of not landing any punches, Hermione saw the other girl conjure a plan for a more intense fight._

'_You, know. That gym teacher knows you pretty well, you must be his on-the-side girl or something. I mean come on, I've seen the way he looks at you.' _

_Raven snapped her eyes onto the other girl and zoned in on her movements, soon enough, Raven had the other girl on her stomach and her arm twisted behind her at a painful angle._

'_Never say a word against my godfather, ever. Should you not heed this warning, I'll rip your fucking head off and feed you to a pack of rather hungry dogs.' Raven punctuated the first sentence by twisting the girls arm further._

_She released the girl and saw that she was crying, making her makeup run._

Hermione pulled out of Raven's head and shook her own, the girl was really defensive when it came to family. They walked into the locker room and stripped before entering the showers, some of the girls stood shocked as they saw the tattoo on Raven's back, said girl only glared at them until they walked swiftly away.

They all dressed and walked toward Raven's car, meeting the boys there; Remus ran out to them and asked them how he went.

'You were great Moony.' Harry said, everyone nodded.

'I have never had a better teacher.' Raven said, she tensed when someone cleared their throat from behind her.

'And what about me?' Severus had one eyebrow raised at his daughter, using his potions master stare.

'Daddy, you know that that look won't work, I know you're really a softie when it comes to me!' she said, an innocent smile on her lips as she hugged her father.

'Alright then, get home. We're going out tonight, I have a friend that I want you to meet.' Severus said as he released his daughter and Lucius walked up.

'Oh, Dad. Apparently Uncle Detrich is in town.' Draco said as he got into the car, Harry watched as Lucius snarled and his father stiffened.

'Daddy?' Raven asked, worried.

'Please tell me that he's not here for me Luc'! I don't think I can face him after what happened last time.' Sev's voice was a broken whisper and Raven caught it, rushing to hug her father.

'I don't know Severus, I honestly don't know.'

-------------

The Ferrari pulled into the driveway and the five passengers exited the vehicle, rushing inside to change before they went to visit this mystery friend of Sev's. As Luna was picking out her clothes, she gasped as a vision overtook her.

Raven and Harry stood beside each other, a blond man dressed as a doctor stood beside his wife and mentioned for two boys to come into the room, the first was tall and had auburn hair, Raven whispered.

'Cedric' but the boy shook his head.

Harry walked over to him and shook as the teen placed a hand on his cheek. The boy pulled Harry aside as another figure walked into the room, then all Luna could see was Raven's glassy eyes as tears threatened to fall.

Hermione shook her girlfriend as she refocused, she smiled as she retold the vision but they both became worried at the second person that would enter the room that the twins stood in.

-------------

Severus had Harry and Raven in his Enzo and Hermione had Draco, Lucius, Remus and Luna in her Jag. They all drove up the driveway that lead to a magnificent manor-esk house, a blond man in a lab coat stood outside waiting for them.

'Severus, it really has been too long. And Lucius, I see that you have found your mate.' The man said as everyone got out of the cars.

'Good to see you too Carlisle. How is Esme?' Both men asked, smiling as they each hugged the Vegetarian Vampire.

'She's great. Now let me see, Harry?' He looked over the teens and Harry raised his hand.

'Draco.' Carlisle pointed at the Lucius look-alike, making the teen glare.

'Hermione and Luna?' he asked, pointing at the two girls, they nodded.

'Then you must be Raven.' She nodded, her brows furrowing when she saw sorrow and happiness dance in the man's golden eyes.

'Come in, Esme and the kids are dying to see you.'

They all followed the man into the large house, stopping in a lounge room as Carlisle went to fetch his Family.

Alice was the first to appear, everyone greeted her and she smiled knowingly at Luna, both knew that the other was a seer and that they both knew what would happen. Emmett and Rosalie were the next to come into the room, Raven and Rosalie glared at each other. Jasper walked in and Draco ran to him, wrapping his arms around the taller blond. Remus and Lucius' eyebrows shot to their hairlines so fast that everyone thought that they had simply fallen off. Carlisle and Esme arrived in next, Esme ran to Severus and hugged her friend, she then turned onto the twins and Raven looked scared. The Vampire laughed as she hugged the girl then retreated to her husbands' side, he turned his head to the side.

'Boys, c'mon.'

As Luna and Alice had seen it, one of the mentioned boys walked in, Raven looked about ready to faint.

'Cedric?' she asked but the boy shook his head.

'Hello, my name is Edward Cullen.' He said, smiling a crooked smile.

Harry walked over to him and the second that he was in front of the Vampiric teen, Edward raised his hand to stroke Harry's cheek, making him shiver; he heard footsteps and pulled Harry aside, wrapping his arms around the smaller teens waist. Raven gasped when the final Cullen walked into the room, her eyes became like glass with threatening tears.

'Cedric?' she asked, hoping that this was a very bad dream.

'Raven, you're so beautiful. And yes I am here, no this isn't a bad dream.' His baritone voice drifted over her ears like velvet, forcing her to shut her eyes.

'Drake, if you will.' She whispered brokenly.

The blond nodded and broke free of Japer's embrace, he walked up to Cedric and punched him square in the jaw; Rosalie jumped to the defensive and so did Edward, Harry tightened his grip on the arms that encircled his waist.

'Don't, they have to sort this out. She thought he was dead and someone imposed as him, trying to get her to kill herself.' Harry whispered.

Cedric held his jaw, when he heard Harry, his head snapped in his direction; Harry nodded toward Raven and Cedric knew what needed to be done.

'Ok, I deserved that.' He said, Raven snorted, not looking at him.

'Rave, I'm sorry, I should have written but at the time it was best if you thought I was dead.' He tried, but the girl shook her head, raising her head to look at him, his heart nearly broke at the hurt and anger in her eyes.

Raven backed away from everyone in the room, pulling away when Hermione reached out for her; she turned and ran down the stairs, flying out the door and into the surrounding forest.

Harry turned to Cedric and pinned the former Hufflepuff with a glare.

'You fix this, you fix it now! You are the only one that will stop her right now.'

'What do you mean dear?' Esme asked, fearing the answer.

'She thought Cedric was dead, she blamed herself for it; as did I. The night after his memorial, another girl by the name of Cho Chang took Polly juice potion and posed as him, looking exactly as he did when I brought his body back. She tried to get Raven to poison herself as revenge, Raven has tried to take her life on her own accord many times since, he is the only thing that will stop her this time.' Harry began to cry as he thought of Raven all alone, bleeding from cut on her wrist with a sad smile on her face.

Cedric looked horrified for one second before running after the girl, chasing her into the forest; Raven ran, using her senses to manoeuvre through the dense forest, she missed a root and tripped, screaming as she fell forward. Cedric followed the sound and found the love of his life curled in a ball on the ground, he walked silently over to her and picked her up; he was shocked with a memory of before the tournament, of the Quidditch world cup to be exact.

_Cedric was sitting in the tree above his father, he was watching as a large group of red heads approached with two others. He knew Harry potter from a mile away but the girl that was walking really close to him looked familiar. Her green and black attire suggested Slytheren and that's when it hit him; the girl was Harry's twin._

'_Arthur! It's about time son!' He heard his father call._

'_Sorry Amos, some of us had a bit of a sleepy start. This is Amos Diggory everybody, he works with me at the ministry.' Arthur Weasley stated, walking up to stand beside Cedric's father._

_Ced jumped from his hiding spot and landed beside the Weasley elder._

'_And this strapping young man must be Cedric, am I right?'_

'_Yes sir.' Cedric replied, taking the older mans hand and giving it a firm shake._

_He lead the way to the port key, keeping his eye on Harry and his twin; the girl had never interested him before because though she was in Slytheren, she wasn't very assertive; unless someone insulted her, her friends or her family while she was in ear shot. He smiled as he remembered some of the instances that he had seen in the great hall, he knelt beside the manky old boot and grabbed hold of it; waiting as everyone else grabbed it._

_Harry and Raven quickly grabbed the boot and they were all whisked away._

'_Let got kids.' Arthur said._

'_WHAT?' Hermione shrieked, Cedric had to smile._

'_Let go.' All of them let go and the only one out of the youngest of the group that wasn't screaming was Raven._

_Cedric watched as they all unceremoniously hit the ground, Raven groaned and rolled into her side, Cedric barely registered what Arthur said while he walked over to Harry and helped him up; turning to Raven, he held out his hand and she smiled weakly, taking his hand._

_He pulled her up and as she went to walk away, he knowingly tightened his grip on her hand; she looked back at him and he walked forward, making her believe that he didn't notice what he had done. She smiled and walked beside him, holding his hand._

_As they walked through the crowds to get to their tents, Cedric slowly pulled the younger girl closer to him; he continued until they had to part ways, then he winked at her and kissed the back of her hand. He walked away with the image of her beautiful face dusted with a light blush._

Cedric stood there for a moment as he blinked rapidly, Raven was struggling to get out of his arms; he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

'Raven, it's me. I'm here.' Raven's eyes just refilled with tears and she began to struggle harder, not believing a word he said.

Finally, she broke free of his arms, but he held her right wrist in his left hand. She looked back at him, tears falling; Cedric's face fell in sorrow and agony.

'Prove it.' She whispered, he snapped his head up to look at her.

'Prove it!' She repeated, this time yelling brokenly.

'What do you want me to say? That I thought and still think that you are the most beautiful girl on the planet?' He asked.

Raven thought for a moment before looking back at Cedric.

'Where was my hiding spot when I had a free at Hogwarts and what was the weather when you found me hiding there?' Her voice was composed, or as composed as she could get it under the circumstances.

Cedric remembered that day all too well, it was the day that he formally asked the beauty before him to the Yule Ball.

'Your hiding spot was a small alcove near a window and a staircase, actually it was in between the two and you had to really look for it to see it; the day I found you was the day I formally asked you to the ball and the weather was rain with snow.' Cedric said with a smile, Raven looked shocked, her eyes welled up with tears again.

'It really is you.' She whispered, Cedric smiled and lifted her hand to his lips, placing a small kiss on her knuckles.

She stepped toward him and stroked the side of his face with her fingers, feeling his cold flesh under her hands made her want to cry again, she brushed her fingers over his lips and he smiled. Raven stepped an inch closer and raised herself onto her toes and placed her lips over his, he smiled into the tentative kiss and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He pulled back, cupping her cheek in his hand before he started to kiss her tears away.

'You haven't changed.' She said sadly.

'You have become more beautiful, and now that Voldemort is gone, we can be together.' He whispered as he held her close to him, breathing in her scent as he buried his nose in her neck.

They heard a twig snapping and Cedric pulled her behind him, but she was incredibly stubborn; she flicked her wrist and the ground in front of them shot up like a series of bombs had exploded from under it, the person that had been approaching cried out as they were thrown backward. Cedric ran forward and grabbed the person by the collar of their shirt and lifted them into the air, slamming them into a tree and holding them there.

'Hay, take it easy! I'm here to see my brother, nephew and someone else.' The person cried.

'Who are you?' Cedric snarled.

'Cedric. It's ok, he's Draco's uncle.' Raven said, placing a hand on the Vampire's shoulder.

Cedric turned toward her and nodded, dropping the other Vampire to the ground; Raven turned toward the man and smiled evilly, flicking her wrist, the Vampire shot up onto his feet.

'Now, Detrich, what did you do to my father the last time you saw each other?' Her tone had become harsh, Cedric placed a hand on the small of the girls back to calm her.

'Since when did Severus have children? Wait, is he married? Who to? He's mine!' The Vampire struggled against the magic that bound him to the tree.

'I'm not married Detrich, and Raven and her Brother aren't biologically mine.' The voice of Severus Snape floated into the clearing, he had been worried about his little girl so he followed to watch the fireworks.

'Daddy, what did he do? You were so scared after Draco told uncle Luc, tell me, please.' She rushed to her fathers' side the second he stepped into the clearing.

'Raven, meet Detrich Malfoy; my mate.' Severus sighed, 'Before you, Harry and Draco started your first year at Hogwarts, Detrich and I were together; I never knew that he was a vampire until he proposed, when he did and I found out, I was so happy. Vampires had always been my favourite magical creature and as a boy, I wished that I would fall in love and marry one; but the dark lord had taken over Quirril and he had decreed that all magical creatures related to any death eater were to be used as pawns in the war, I left him to keep him safe.'

'So you mean, that the letter that you left me was utter bullshit and you never meant a word of it!?' Detrich's voice was full of hope and Raven could tell that he was on the verge of tears.

'I had to write the letter, it was the only way to make you leave and to keep you safe.' Sev dropped his head, Raven snapped her fingers and the magic around Detrich dropped.

The vampire ran to the potions master and wrapped him in his arms; Cedric pulled Raven close to him and they watched the makeup of two very cold men.

'Severus, my love. Don't ever do that again. I couldn't bare the thought of you with another or worse, I was actually contemplating going to the Volturi in my depression.'

'I promise Detrich, I couldn't bare it either; the only thing that kept me alive was Raven and Harry.' Severus said honestly.

Raven smiled as Detrich turned toward the girl, she saw his wide-eyed expression and smirked.

'Yes, I'm a Potter; upset my father and you'll have me to deal with.' She said.

'And Me.' Harry said as he walked into the clearing, glaring coldly at the man that held his father in a loving embrace.

Detrich turned to look at Harry and nearly fainted; he looked at his mate with shock and disbelief, Severus unwound himself from the vampires' arms and held out his own, both of the twins ran to him and hugged him tightly.

Edward walked over to Cedric and stood beside him, together they could pass for twins and so they used that to their advantage.

'So that is the girl that you've been pining for? She's cute.' Edward said.

'Yes, that's my Raven. She's changed, but only slightly. She's still the beautiful girl I fell in love with a year and a half ago.' Cedric replied, smiling at the girl.

Raven stretched slightly from when she hit the ground, Cedric and Edward saw the bottom of her tattoo and gasped; she turned toward them and smiled sheepishly.

'What? Harry has one too! And that's only one of mine.' The last sentence was whispered but they both caught it.

'Where are the others?' Cedric asked, interested and shocked at the same time.

'One's on my right arm, another's on my right ankle.' She said, purposely leaving out the location of her last tattoo.

'Raven, tell him; or let him find out and flip a lid.' Harry snickered, Cedric turned wide eyes back to her innocent face.

'Harry, you're gonna die.' She said sweetly, Edward was worried and he wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's waist.

'Fine the last tattoo on my body is on miumph.' She mumbled from Cedric's shoulder.

'I'm sorry, I didn't catch that.' Harry smiled, knowing he was annoying his twin.

Severus and Detrich smiled and shook their heads, walking away because Severus knew where the tattoo was, and he didn't want to see where the conversation would go.

Cedric's eyebrows knitted together in thought and an idea popped into his head, he focused and saw that Raven was slowly stepping away from him; grabbing her, he looked at Edward. His vampiric twin nodded and held the girl's upper arms as Cedric knelt in front of her.

'HEY! What do you think- OH NO CEDRIC, DON'T YOU DARE!' She shouted as he lifted the bottom of her shirt.

He lifted it high enough to see what colour bra she was wearing and she blushed Gryffindor red, he was confused, nothing was there; he was going to let the shirt drop until he saw a bit of colour flash from her waist line of her pants. He smiled as he shifted the fabric lower on her hip and saw the small but detailed tattoo. It was positioned right on her hip bone, the tattoo was of a fox and a wolf lying together, the wolf was lying over the fox in a comforting but protective way; he smiled and looked up at her flushed face. Raven looked at the ground, keeping her eyes off of Cedric.

'It's beautiful.' He stated.

'The wolf is you, the fox is me.' She whispered, not looking up.

He pulled her close and out of Edward's arms, he placed a loving kiss on her lips and smiled as he pulled away, love and adoration shining in his golden eyes. Raven smiled, she finally found the place that she belonged, in the arms of the ex-Hufflepuff in front of her.

_A/N: and that's chapter 4. I hope you all like it. One of the reviews gave me the idea for the title and Jess has been taught a lesson. I have to say that the vampires in this HAVE FANGS, any other Vampire is more like a succubus or an incubus, so I'm making that little gem known. But what will happen when the Quiliutes join in? And if you want to know what songs that the twins were fighting to, look up Seven Days to the Wolves and Excalibur by Nightwish. Thanks T-L. _


	6. Of Quileutes and Werewolves

_A/N: hello once again, sorry for the long wait but I had work placement and I couldn't type much. Here is the next instalment of my most popular story to date, seriously another one of my stories is almost twice as long but this one has more reviews! Anyway enjoy my faithful readers and reviewers!!!_

**Chapter 5: Of Werewolves and Shape Shifters**

Cedric and Edward lead their human companions toward the house again, following the same path that Severus and Detrich had taken; Harry smiled as he stared at Raven as she walked, and her fingers were entwined with those of the Vampire beside her as if the events that tore them apart almost two years ago had never happened. He felt an arm slither around his waist and pull him to the side of his own un-dead companion; Harry smiled at Edward and looked back in front of him.

'Are you alright dear?' Esme ran out and pulled Raven into an embrace, almost making the girl cry out in surprise.

'Mum, she needs air. Human remember.' Cedric smiled at the matriarch, knowing that she meant well.

Esme released the girl but held her close enough to check over her, Harry and Raven smiled knowingly at one another, Mrs Weasley popped into their heads instantly. Harry laughed outright when Esme put her hands on her hips and glared at Cedric before pointing an accusing finger at the teen vampire.

'Cedric, why didn't you write to this poor girl? She obviously needed you as much as you've been needing her!' she scolded, raven joined her twin in laughter.

'And what is so funny?' Edward smirked, turning from his sheepish twin and to the human twins near them.

'You got told! And by someone that would give Mrs Weasley a run for her money!' Harry howled in laughter, clutching his sides as tears of mirth ran down his face.

Cedric's face dawned realisation and remembrance of the red headed woman and he began to chuckle, Edward's shoulders shook in silent laughter as he caught glimpses of the afore mentioned witch in Harry's head. Suddenly Cedric's head snapped toward the house, a sharp snarling tore from the doors and he braced himself for the inevitable collision.

Remus's wolf took over his control, being so close to the next full moon, and he barrelled out of the house and tackled Cedric to the ground; Raven yelped in surprise but yelled at her godfather to get off of the teen.

'Moony! I know you're protecting pack but this is enough! I have forgiven him.' Remus's head snapped to her direction and he got off of the teen.

He walked over to his goddaughter and pulled her into a loving hug, nuzzling her hair and whimpering. Raven smiled and hugged the werewolf, knowing the full moon was close and that he was edgy; only he, Luna and Raven knew why. They turned toward the sound of a throat being cleared and found Carlisle.

'Why don't we go inside and get to know each other better? I know I would like to hear about those of you that I have only just met.' His kind voice spread over them and all nodded, Raven walked over to Cedric and helped him up and out of his initial shock.

Sure he was expecting to be attacked, but he expected Draco; he sure as Hell didn't expect a pissed Werewolf.

-------------

Everyone gathered in the lounge room, Hermione sat next to Alice and pulled Luna onto her lap, Jasper sat on the ground in front of Draco and hugged his right leg while resting his cheek on the knee, Emmett sat in a recliner with Rosalie in her lap, Esme sat next to Carlisle and Detrich sat next to them while Sev sat on the arm of the chair, Lucius stood with Remus in his arms, Harry sat snuggled against Edward and Raven was laying her head in Cedric's lap as he used Harry's and Edward's legs as supports.

'So, who shall start off?' Esme asked; Hermione raised her hand, stating that she would get the ball moving.

'Well, my name is Hermione Granger, I am a muggle-born witch, I fought alongside practically everyone in this room in the final battle, I was in Gryffindor and my parents disowned me after they found out that I was gay and Luna was my girlfriend; but Severus took us in and we moved here with Harry, Severus and Raven.' She added the last part as Esme's face saddened, Luna piped up next.

'I'm Luna Lovegood, Hermione is my girlfriend, I am a pure blooded witch gifted with foresight and while in school I was in Ravenclaw and everyone called me loony Lovegood because I constantly had visions and was often in a dreamy state of mind.'

Draco straitened up and spoke next.

'My name is Draconis Lucius Malfoy; I am the heir of the Malfoy titles and inheritance and was dubbed the Slytheren Ice Prince during school. I only had very few but close friends and the best one I had during school was Raven.'

Raven smiled and reached for his knee to pat it, she couldn't reach so she humphed and pouted, causing everyone to either chuckle or giggle, Harry was next to share.

'My name is Harry James Snape, I took dad's name when he adopted Raven and me; when our birth parents were killed, we were marked by Voldemort and just last Halloween we finally killed the cretin. I was known as the Gryffindor Golden Boy and I mostly survived each year due to sheer luck, and the help of Raven and Hermione.'

Both witches smiled at him and they all turned to Remus, he sighed and snuggled into Lucius's tight embrace.

'My name is Remus John Lupin, I am engaged to this stunning Vampire behind me, I'm a werewolf and I was best friends with Harry's and Raven's birth parents and their first godfather as well as dear Severus.' He finished off but Raven gave him a pointed look.

'Moony, either you tell him; or I will.' Her look turned soft and the werewolf closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath.

'Luc', I'm pregnant.'

The following sound was of Lucius Abraxius Malfoy hitting the floor in a dead faint; Luna and Raven jumped up and hugged the werewolf, Draco leapt toward his father and proceeded to try and wake the man; he tried everything, even spells, but the older Vampire wouldn't wake up.

'Oh Lucius, Bellatrix sent a letter stating that she's gonna come and rape you in your sleep.' Raven said with a knowing smirk; immediately, the elder Malfoy was up on his feet.

'Never would've thought of that.' Draco said as he shivered, mental pictures flooded his mind.

'That's because your mind is somewhat innocent; and not twisted like hers.' Harry stated, pointing his thumb at his twin.

Raven bowed at her brother and stuck out her tongue; smiling as Lucius grabbed Remus and smashed their lips together, after they broke apart, Lucius laid a hand on his fiancé's abdomen and smiled happily.

As the teenagers sat back down in their spots, Carlisle turned to Raven and shot a curious glance at the girl.

'Guess that leaves me and Detrich. Well, my name is Raven Valencia Snape and Harry is my twin. Both of us used to live with our mother's sister and her husband and that wasn't the best times of our lives but we got reprieves when we got to go back to school and our friends. I sort of knew Cedric but didn't really get to know him until my fourth year, we went to the quidditch world cup with the Weasley's and Cedric and his dad; and when the tournament started, I was so scared for both Cedric and Harry because someone put his name in the goblet.' She broke off as her eyes misted over with tears and she bowed her head, hiding her face with her bangs.

Cedric wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, holding her close to his chest as she fought off the tears; Esme was about to get up when Carlisle gripped her hand tightly, she nodded and sat back. Harry leaned forward and rubbed his sisters shoulder, Cedric kissed her forehead and rested his cheek against it; rocking back and forth, he almost missed the worlds that slipped from her lips before she broke into tears.

'I thought I lost you; you didn't wake up and I was so scared. When the two guys that took you away left me sitting there, I knew that you were gone. You don't know how much pain I was in for the past few years, sometimes I could barely stand it; but seeing you again, somewhat alive, takes that pain away.'

He held her tighter and nuzzled her hair, kissing her head every few seconds; suddenly she gasped and her head shot up and around to Carlisle, a look of realisation on her features.

'I know you now! You were there that night!' her voice was strained from tears and her eyes wide.

Carlisle nodded and she shot out of Cedric's grip and hugged the elder Vampire, Harry smiled knowingly and everyone shot confused looks at him; Carlisle's was the most pronounced.

'It's her way of thanking you for looking after Cedric; seeing as she probably doesn't trust herself to speak at the moment.' He explained.

The vampire hugged the girl back and stroked her hair in a fatherly manner; she smiled into his shoulder and pulled away, giving the man a teary smile before walking over to Cedric and sitting in his lap.

'Detrich, I believe it's your turn.' Lucius said, giving his brother a pointed look.

'Very well then. I am Detrich Vladimir Malfoy; I am Lucius's older half brother. When our father was young, he liked to experiment and, well, I was the result of one of his flings. Severus is my mate and I love him dearly, even though he left me to save my life, it was painful to be without him for nearly ten years.' He said as he gazed lovingly at the potions master seated beside him.

Luna gasped and everyone's attention shot to her; Raven leapt out of Cedric's lap and knelt before the girl, her eyes had clouded over and she was plagued with a vision.

_A girl with waist-length chocolate hair stepped out of the forest and toward the Cullen household, six large wolves followed soon after; the girl had a malicious grin on her face._

'_Now, Edward, you are mine.'_

Her eyes cleared and she reached for Raven's hand, allowing the girl to view the vision; the other girl cursed and drew her wand, making Rosalie jump up protectively. Raven shared a look with Harry and he too drew his wand, soon, everyone that had one had their wands drawn and followed as Raven walked downstairs.

The Cullen's ran out the nearest window and took up defensive positions in front of the house; the smell of the wolves wafted through the air and burned their noses.

Bella Swan stepped into the clearing and Edward snarled under his breath, the wolves that followed made Carlisle's eyes widen. "We haven't broken the treaty, what are they doing here?!" he though to himself, knowing that Edward could hear him.

'Edward, baby; come back to me.' Bella's voice dripped with fake plead.

Harry's eyes lit like wild fire and he barged out of the house, wand in hand; he marched across the lawn and dodged Edward's hand as he made his way over to the girl. Just before he reached the girl, Raven blocked his path; her arms raised to stop him.

'Cool it, we'll handle this. When you go like this, you lose control; Edward, can you come and restrain my brother?' her voice was like ice as she glared at the pissed wizard.

She abruptly turned on the girl and her glare made her flinch. Bella gulped as the girl closed the distance between them, only stopping when they were nose to nose.

'Bella isn't it?' when the girl nodded, she snarled.

A large Russet wolf snarled and snapped at her leg, she looked at the creature from the corner of her eye and smirked when she heard a familiar growl from behind her.

'I'd watch myself right now, messing with magic and myths aren't healthy. Believe me.' She sneered, backing away.

All six wolves reverted back to their human selves and stood in their naked glory, Raven rolled her eyes when one of them looked her up and down appraisingly. She cleared her throat and looked to the teen that stood where the russet wolf was.

'I take it that you are the Alpha, why are you here?' she asked, glaring at Bella when she went to speak.

'Bella told us that the treaty was broken, we came to uphold my great grandfathers' promise.' He said, flicking his gaze to the Cullen's and back again.

'Name yourselves, or shall I call you by your colours?' Raven hissed, staring at the girl in front of her.

The wolf guys named themselves and she ran them over in her mind, "Jacob the Alpha, Sam the Beta, Embry, Quill, Jarred and Paul. I sense that there are two missing from this pack."

'This pack is incomplete, is it not?' she asked, looking at each of the members.

'Yes, my mate and his sister are yet to transform.' Jacob said; confused at how much this mortal knew of the pack and its workings.

Remus stepped up to Ravens' side, followed by Severus; Jacob's eyes widened as he took in the form of the werewolf before him.

'A child of the moon!' he whispered, Remus smiled evilly and nodded his head.

'When you snapped at Raven, you came too close to hurting my pack for my Wolf to bare; by rights I can kill you but as you have a mate, I won't. However, should you ever even contemplate attacking a pack member of mine again, I won't be so kind.' Raven placed a calming hand on his shoulder as he advanced, stopping him dead.

'You said that you thought that the treaty had been broken. It cannot be so, as none of us here fall under the category of Human, neither does the last companion to come for us.' Luna stated, making herself known from her place on the porch.

Jacob nodded his head and turned to walk away when a sudden crack filled the air, Bella screamed and dropped to the ground and half of the Cullen's snarled at the intruder. Raven smiled and ran over to the new comer.

'Nev! How did you find us?' Harry exclaimed, happy to see his friend.

The other boy held up a Crystal attached to a gold chain on one hand and a map in the other, he smiled sheepishly and handed the crystal to Raven.

'I found it on my pillow on Christmas with a not from this one, you can have it back because I have no intention on going back.' He smiled; Raven nodded and put the crystal around her neck.

Luna nudged Alice in the ribs and motioned toward Neville and the smaller girl started toward him, she froze as he gazed on her form and a pulse of magic filled the clearing; a glamour that seemed to cover Neville's appearance and everyone's eyebrows shot to their hairline, well they did for those that knew the teen. Instead of his usual lanky, tall, shy stature, stood a very well toned, masculine Elf.

'Neville Samuel Longbottom, is that you?' Remus asked, astounded of the hottie that he had become.

He nodded at the werewolf, not taking his eyes off of the petite Vampire girl in front of him; everyone was so enwrapped with Neville's appearance that they barely noticed that the shape-shifters were leaving.

'Jacob! You can't seriously be leaving!' Bella screeched, getting everyone's attention.

'Yes, Bells, we are. There is no reason for us to fight the Cullen's as they have done nothing wrong, however, I would like to know how these people don't fall under the human category.' Jacob rounded on the girl then turned his attention to the others.

'Where should we start? We're witches and wizards and if that isn't enough, half of us have creature inheritance.' Draco stated, pointing at his fangs for emphasis.

The Quileute's nodded and turned to walk away when Bella let out a shriek of horror; she stood, rooted to the spot and watched as Edward kissed Harry. Raven clutched her sides in laughter and eventually fell to the ground. The Quileute's transformed and ran off, Bella took off at her slow human pace soon after.

Emmett boomed with laughter and walked forward, he looked at each of the smaller teens and smiled, he then proceeded to chase them around and hug them as he caught them, welcoming them to the family. As he turned on Raven, she smiled and began to back away; he chased her around the clearing before he caught her and had her in a bear hug.

'I swear Emmett, if you were an animagus, you would be a bear for sure!' she wheezed as he let her go and she got her balance.

_A/N: so there you have it, gotta love big Emmett! He would make a brilliant bear, ok, soz for the long wait but I had writers block! Now, can you guess what Harry's and Raven's inheritance creatures are? I'll give you a hint, they're polar opposites and hybrids. Till next time, R&R! T-L _


	7. rockin the school yard

_A/N: hello all, I have the newest chapter for you all to read but before I begin, to the review from dhh, if you don't like this story; then do not read it! As for it being about the twin, it is a sub plot! If you have seen Psycho by Alfred Hitchcock, then you will understand where I am coming from! Sorry to all of those that like this story but I had to get that off of my chest from the flame that I received from this user. On with the story._

**Chapter 6: Rocking the School Yard.**

Everyone laughed for hours before Harry, Raven, Neville, Hermione and Luna started drifting into slumber; they all smiled and said that they were fine but Severus knew that they were all a few seconds from falling asleep. Edward and Cedric lifted their mates into their arms and walked outside and placed them in Severus' Enzo, after Luna and Hermione climbed into the jag, everyone bid goodnight and the cars sped down the drive way.

'Well, that went well . . . . What?' Cedric exclaimed as Alice and Rosalie turned a glare on him.

'Oh, you know what.' Rosalie spat, Cedric dropped his head and sighed.

'I know I fucked up and I'm lucky that she took me back, I swear on my magic that I will never leave her again.'

Alice nodded her head and proceeded inside and took her mate upstairs, knowing that the next day was going to be fun.

Severus got back to the manor and opened the door, Harry groggily walked inside and went strait to bed; Raven however wasn't even awake. Sev' picked the girl up, closing the car door behind him, he walked inside and carried the girl to her room, tucking her in bed and kissing her forehead.

As he stood straight, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and he was pulled against a firm chest; Detrich smiled as he nuzzled his mates' neck and looked down at the girl. She was so calm and peaceful, he could hardly believe that his girl was as powerful as she was, and neither twin had gone though their inheritance yet!

He pulled his lover out of the room and followed his scent to his room, casting silencing charms and heavy locking charms on the room before claiming his mate for the first time in almost ten years.

The next morning was an eventful part of the day, it started with a scream.

Harry woke up on his stomach, smiling as he stretched like a cat across his bed, he got up and walked to his bathroom and stripped, turning the water on in the shower and allowing it to heat up; when it was to his liking, he stepped into it and the second that the water began pelting on his back, he cried out. Pain ripped though his back and pooled in his shoulder blades.

Severus bolted upright and ran from the room, making sure to charm boxers to cover his naked form before he burst though the door that led to Harry's room, Raven ran in behind him and beat him to the bathroom door, taking a leap over the bed.

She threw the door open and saw her brother on his hands and knees, seeming perfectly fine, his back on the other hand . . . . she cringed at the sight.

Harry's shoulder blades were inflamed and stuck out further then they should have, Raven's instincts screamed at her to do something but she didn't know what she could do.

Severus gasped at the sight of his son's back and fell to his knees; his inheritance was coming early, VERY early.

'Daddy, what's happening to him?' Raven all but screamed.

'Inheritance. You need to help him Raven, summon a knife and slice his shoulder blades open; his wings need to expand.' He replied.

'WHAT?' the girl screeched, Harry screamed again and fell on his stomach.

Raven calmed herself down and nodded, she summoned a knife and walked over to her brother; she stood over him and knelt down, one knee on each side of his body. She whispered to him and placed her left hand in between his shoulder blades and held the knife in her right.

'This is gonna hurt.' She warned, and then plunged the tip of the blade into his back.

He cried out, making her cringe; she didn't know why but she felt as though Harry feeling pain was a crime, but another half of her felt gleeful. She cut his other shoulder blade open and was blasted backward by a wave of magic.

Severus and Raven had to cover their eyes because a blinding sky blue light encased Harry's body, they suddenly heard and felt a great gust of wind and their eyes flew open; the sight that met them was beautiful to say the least.

The boy stood at 6'2'', his hair was ebony while his bangs were shock white, his body was covered in lithe muscle from Quidditch and his stomach was washboard flat; his face became slightly boyish but angular but his eyes were stunning. Emerald with slithers of baby blue. The boy was now a man and an Adonis. But the main feature was the pure white Angel wings that sprouted from his back.

'H-Harry!' Raven stuttered, not believing her eyes.

The boy nodded and everyone else in the manor ran in, stopping short as they caught sight of the naked Angel. Hermione's face was as red as Gryffindor's banners.

'Uh, um, H-H-Harry? C-c-cover please.' She stuttered, covering her eyes.

Harry looked down at himself and blushed, quickly grabbing a towel and covering his lower half.

'Well, now we know why Lilly went after James, aside from the soul-mate thing.' Remus stated, smirking.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked.

'You take after James in more than just looks, he was a pure blooded Angel; Lilly was a pure blooded Demon, so I have an idea of what to expect when it comes to you Raven.' Lucius said, wrapping an arm around his niece in all but blood.

'So, because of what our parents were we are hybrids but cause we are twins one will be more angel and visa versa?' Harry asked, making everyone in the room shiver.

'That's exactly what we are saying.' Severus stated.

'Now we know why she was in Slytheren and he was in Gryffindor; and isn't Edward gonna have fun!' Hermione smirked teasingly.

Everyone laughed and proceeded to go back to their rooms to get ready for the day.

Forks high school's student car park was bustling with chatter when the Cullen's arrived in two cars, Edward and Cedric stepped out of Edward's Silver Volvo and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper jumped from Emmett's large off-road jeep. They all exchanged looks as Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie walked over to their other siblings; they stood silent and unmoving as the commotion rose in intensity. Edward and Cedric snapped their heads toward the driveway as a Silver jaguar drove in and stopped on the opposite side of the car park, followed by the same black Ferrari from the day before.

Bella Swan glared at the Ferrari the second that her eyes rested on it and her stare only became harder when Edward and Cedric glided over and opened the doors and helped the twins out.

As soon as the car was parked, Edward and Cedric were by the doors and they were open, Cedric smiled and held out his hand for Raven to take and he helped her out of the car; she turned and almost burst into laughter the second she saw the look on Edward's face. When Edward opened the door and looked at his mate-to-be, his jaw just about hit the ground; he was even more beautiful then he was the night before.

'Edward, close your mouth; it's not very attractive.' Harry smirked, taking the Vampires hand and stepping out of the car.

Raven burst into laughter as an audible click reverberated through Edward's jaw as he snapped it shut, if the vampire could blush, he would be a few shades shy of Gryffindor Crimson. Harry squeezed Edward's hand and slung his bag on his shoulder before all four of them joined the other Cullen's and Hermione, Luna and Draco.

'Let's get this day over with, shall we?' Hermione asked, turning to walk away.

'Wait a minute, what happened to Harry?' Rosalie asked; a slight icy edge to her voice.

'Inheritance came early 'cause he's so powerful. We'll tell you the rest at lunch.' Draco said, following Hermione's lead.

They all stopped when a blue Jaguar convertible sped into the car park; it stopped beside Raven's Spider and the doors opened and Neville stepped out of the drivers' seat before racing around to help Alice out. The two walked over to the others and they began walking again.

The rest of the student body stopped still as the new kids and the Cullen's all began moving off to their classes as one large group; a few of the girls almost screamed when they saw that Cedric, Edward and Jasper had their arms wrapped around three of the new kids and some of the boys glared daggers at Cedric as Raven leant her head on his shoulder as they all walked.

A few days had passed since the twins of each family had joined and they had practically been inseparable since; the only time that one was separated from the other when Severus said that Cedric was not to stay in Raven's room at night, at least not until her inheritance had kicked in.

The day was Saturday and Severus, Harry, Raven, Hermione, Luna, Draco, Detrich, Lucius and Remus were sitting in the Library and the teens were finishing off their homework; Raven was the first one finished and she jumped up, handing her Science to her father and her English to Lucius. She walked over to one of the bookcases and before she could pick a book to read, someone had run past her and swept her off of her feet before carrying on until they stopped in the entrance hall.

'What the Flying Fuck! Cedric!' she yelled, clutching her chest.

The teen just spun her around before putting her on her feet and smiling at her sheepishly, Raven glared at the Vampire before smiling and leaping on him; Severus and Detrich walked out into the entrance hall and cleared their throats. Raven glared at them and Detrich smiled, Cedric smiled crookedly and put Raven back on the ground.

'How much do you guys know about Baseball?' he asked, looking at Raven.

'I don't know about the kids, but not much?' Severus said; quirking an eyebrow in silent inquiry.

'Well, Carlisle wanted me to invite all of you to a game.' Cedric explained.

'But won't the humans get suspicious of the constant homeruns and the fast pitches?' Hermione asked as she walked into the room.

'No we go up into the mountains.'

'And the noise?' Harry asked; leaning against the door frame as Luna walked in to join the group.

'Thunderstorm.' Cedric and Luna said in unison.

'Right, like that's not creepy. But anyway, I'm in. Raven, I have a wager.' Draco said from behind Harry.

'Oh yeah? Spit it out.' She smiled, not being one to turn down a challenge.

'If you can beat the former Hufflepuff seeker in a game, you get to dye my hair before we go and play baseball.'

'And if he wins?' she asked, slightly wary of the answer.

'I get to dye yours.' He said, smirking.

'Alright, fine. But Hot pink and blond are out.' She stated raising her hand to shake; Draco took it and shook.

Raven Snape wasn't very happy by the time they all met up at the baseball field; for one it wasn't even cloudy and secondly, Cedric had beaten her. Harry patted her on the shoulder as they got out of Sev's car and she glared daggers at the boy, she pulled her long hair into a pony tail and put a cap on before pulling her hood of her jumper up.

She got out of the car and crossed her arms angrily over her chest; Cedric had left before Draco could dye her hair so he was confused at her foul mood, he walked over and pulled her to his chest and nuzzled her neck through her jumper.

'What's wrong love?' he asked, breathing in her scent of cherry and orchids.

'Draco dyed her hair and now she looks like mum's doppelganger.' Harry said as he walked passed and over to Edward.

Draco snickered and grinned wholeheartedly at the peeved girl, Jasper smiled slightly but when he looked at Raven, his smile turned into a wary glance. Raven pushed herself off of the car and drew her wand and pointed it at Draco, she flicked her wrist and suddenly Draco's hair turned baby boy blue; Cedric fell over with his laughter and Raven smiled sadistically, Draco didn't even notice.

Hermione, Luna, Neville and Alice all walked over to them and Neville snorted before snickering quietly to himself.

'Nice hair Malfoy.' Hermione said with a knowing smirk.

Draco looked at her confusedly before pulling a few strands down in front of his eyes; his eyebrows shot to his hairline and he shrieked.

'Paybacks a bitch.' Raven said as she snuggled into Cedric's arms.

Lucius and Remus spoke with Severus, Detrich, Carlisle and Esme as the teens settled business; soon, all of them walked over and Harry and Raven were looking to the sky.

'What do you guys mean 'Thunderstorm'? There isn't a cloud in the sky.' Raven exclaimed.

Alice and Luna shared a look before raising their right arms and counting down from three, once they got to one, a loud crack of thunder rolled off of the surrounding mountains and a gust of cool wind blew through the clearing.

'Oh.' Raven said simply, the others laughed.

As the game progressed, the game was tied for a few minutes when Alice and Luna both stopped and their eyes glazed over as a vision hit them both. Neville ran to Alice and Hermione sprinted to Luna; everyone else in the clearing halted in their movements.

'Alice, what is it?' Neville asked.

'Luna, what do you see?' Hermione's voice was quick but worried.

Both girls shook their heads as the vision left them, Alice sent Edward a look and he raced over to Harry and wrapped an arm protectively around his waist. Carlisle and the other adults raced over to the seer's and everyone was soon surrounding them.

'Three nomads are headed this way, they heard us playing and now they want to see what's going on.' Alice said.

'Right, everyone stay together.' Carlisle and Severus called out in unison.

They all stood in a line and stared into the tree- line; Edward, Cedric, Alice, Lucius and Detrich all tightened their grips on their mates and snarled as the scent of the nomads was blown in their direction.

Three figures waltzed through the fog on the other end of the clearing and they all picked up their pace as they saw the large group facing them expectantly. The three had managed to cross the clearing in no time and they faced the Cullen's and the others.

'I believe this belongs to you.' The one in the middle said, holding up the baseball that had gone missing at some point during the game before throwing it to Carlisle.

He had olive skin and a British accent, like his other two companions, his eyes were crimson; Edward, Cedric, Alice and Detrich all tightened their holds on their mate's and their stares hardened.

'Thank you.' Carlisle said, smiling slightly out of courtesy.

'I am Laurent, and this is Victoria and James.' He nodded toward the Vampires on either side of him.

James had dirty blond hair pulled back into a pony tail, his eyes were fixed on Harry and Edward, his eyes calculating and accusing; Victoria on the other hand, her fiery red hair swaying in the breeze and her red eyes glued to Raven, wide in shock. Cedric and Edward snarled under their breaths.

'I'm Carlisle, and these are my family.' He said, holding his arms up to show everyone was counted.

'So many of you, may we know your names?' Laurent asked, eyeing James from the corner of his eye.

'I don't see why not.' The sentence had an underlying tone toward the two seers of the group, after they nodded slightly, he started to name everyone.

'This is my mate Esme, my brothers Lucius and Detrich, Luc's mate Remus, Detrich's mate Severus, my son Emmett, his mate and my daughter Rosalie, her twin Jasper, Luc's son and Jasper's mate Draco, my daughter Alice, her mate Neville, the twin Cullen boys Edward and Cedric, and Sev's twins Harry and Raven.' He finished and looked back to the three nomads before them.

'You seem familiar, what is your full name?' Victoria asked, looking at Severus.

'Severus Tobias Snape, why do you ask?' he raised an eyebrow and Detrich growled lightly.

'Well, isn't that a blast from the past? Don't you remember me? You Lilly Evans and I used to play with each other before you both went to school.' She said, a small smile lighting her face.

Severus searched his mind and found the memories he was looking for, and true enough, this woman was there. She and Lilly were so alike, they could have been considered twins; his eyes flicked to Harry and Raven and found both teens looking at him.

'How is Lilly anyway? Still married to Potter?' James asked, knowing that the potions master remember him as well, seeing as they had both been in Slytheren.

'She's dead. And so is James Potter.' Remus snapped, smelling the annoyance and anguish coming off of both of his cubs.

'Can we continue the game please? I'm itching to hit a ball.' Raven said softly, making Victoria look at her again.

The adults nodded and Carlisle invited the nomads to play with them, it was Harry's turn to bat and Alice was pitching. As Harry swung the bat, Raven got a sudden pain throughout her stomach and her back but it was gone as quickly as it came. She brushed it off as the time of the month but Severus was watching her and he knew what it really was; Raven bent over and grasped the bat in her left hand and stepped up to the plate.

'C'mon Rave', flog it out of the clearing!' Harry called from first base, the comment seconded by Draco on third.

Raven nodded and focused her self on Alice's movements; she swung as the ball came flying over the plate and knocked it foul. She snarled and stepped out of the way, Harry caught her attention and she looked intently at her twin. He made a movement with his hands and she nodded, smirking to herself. She stepped up to the plate again, but this time on the opposite side of the plate. She looked at Alice and nodded, waiting for the next pitch. As the ball flew, Raven stepped toward it and a flash of pain coursed up her spine; her eyes turned black and as the bat connected with the ball, a loud resounding crack startled everyone and everything even remotely close to the clearing.

Harry and Draco took off from their positions and Raven rounded first as Harry hit third, James had gone after the ball and all of the Vampires knew that he hadn't caught it but they were wary when he dashed from the tree line and toward Raven as she headed to third base. Raven didn't hear him until he had slammed into her, knocking her flying and calling it out. Cedric raced over to her and Harry followed, Cedric helped her into a sitting position and Harry checked her over for any injuries; smiling when he found none.

Victoria gasped when she saw Raven as the two teens helped her to her feet, when James knocked into her, her hood had come off and her hat had followed, leaving vibrant red hair to fall and frame her face.

'Lilly? But, How?' she asked.

'Hey, I'm not Lilly! I'm not even a red head.' Raven stated as the red headed vampire crossed the field.

'Lilly, it's not nice to fake deaths. Now how did you do this, you're a teen again!' Victoria cried happily.

Cedric growled angrily, inching toward the woman.

Victoria snarled in reply and stepped in front of the teen, shielding Raven from Cedric.

'VICTORIA!' the Vampire turned to the girl behind her, 'I'm Not Lilly Potter, my name is Raven, Harry and I are her children. My hair is red because I lost a bet with Draco and this was the only colour that he could think of without me killing him.' To emphasise her point, she glared at Draco and he turned her hair back to its natural inky black.

Victoria looked at her then to the ground, if the woman could have cried, she would have been at that second; she turned back and looked at Raven, taking in her appearance.

'You're so much like her, you know that?' she asked, the girl nodded and smiled at her mothers friend.

'So you're saying that those two are the Potter's children? Am I hearing you correctly?' James spat in anger and disbelief.

Harry glared at the Vampire, his instincts telling him that he was not to be trusted or even near any member of his family, extended included. A gust of wind blew both Potter children's scents toward the three nomads, James being the only one to react to them. He ran at Harry and before Edward could shield his mate, a tearing sound echoed through the clearing and Harry stood ready for a collision, his angel wings spread wide behind him. James stopped his path toward Harry and quickly changed it for Raven, knowing that she wouldn't have her inheritance yet.

Cedric wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her out of the way, placing himself firmly between the vampire and his mate. James growled angrily and continued running at the pair, Cedric braced himself seconds before James crashed into him; he grabbed the nomad's arm and threw him across the field, Victoria looked at her mate and toward the Potters and back again. She couldn't decide which side to be on.

James got up from the ground and ran at Cedric and Raven again but this time Raven stepped in front of Cedric and drew her wand, she glared at the faltering vampire before smirking evilly; with a flick of her wrist, James was once again sent flying. Laurent ran at the girl, protecting the leader since his mate was too busy thinking to stand up for him.

Raven had no time to react and the dark Vampire collided with her and shoved her into the air; she flew toward the trees and hit one with a sickening thud and a cry of agony.

'Raven!' Harry and Cedric cried.

Harry crash tackled Laurent and Cedric ran over to Raven, kneeling beside her and checking her vital signs. Her body convulsed once with a magical pulse and Harry's head snapped toward his sister, Lucius and Severus took off toward the girl but another burst of magic knocked them off their feet. Cedric was blasted backward but he got back up and made an attempt to get back to his mates side when a blinding red light filled the clearing, sickening tearing sounds and cries of pure agony flooded everyone's ears and Victoria fell to her knees along with Remus, Severus and Harry. When the light faded, all of the residents of the Potter mansion looked up to see the result of Raven's inheritance.

She stood proudly at 5'9'', her hair blew around her in the wind like a black mist while the lightning flashed and made her bloody red highlights stand out, her body was tensed and though covered in baseball uniform, every magical creature could see the lithe muscle from Quidditch and her stomach was washboard flat and her curves were more pronounced; her face became angular and her eyes screamed bloody murder. Emerald with slithers of red entwined with black. To top her menacing appearance, wings, akin to those of a dragon, stretched and folded comfortably behind her.

'Alright then, so you wanna play dirty, Harry, why don't we teach these two how Potter's play dirty?' she said, a dark lilt to her voice was a stark contrast to the musical one in that of her twin.

_A/N: alright, short chapter I know but please bare with me, I have really bad writers block and I'm working on this story, Of Vampires and Wizards and Victims of Bloodshed. I hope you like this one, till next time. T-L_


End file.
